


傻向人间都是爱

by guipaoding



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 京剧昆曲AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding
Summary: 戏曲学校AU，专业部分不精。





	1. Chapter 1

午休时间的排练室又闷又热，刚吃完饭，现在天儿太热，排练室里只有几个陈年老吊扇，无论是老师还是学生都会趁着这功夫去睡一会儿，避避暑气。  
也正是因为这样，这个时间段才没人签，能让这师兄弟二人在这儿加个小灶。

“可恨我未识破二贼奸诈，  
连累了无辜人也被惨杀，  
叫三军齐紧连环一齐攻打——”

卜凡唱到此处，该是马超儿子被杀了摔出来，旁边椅子上蹲着的李振洋一手拿着放伴奏用的手机，另一只手“日”一声扔出来个东西，pia叽掉地上，咕噜噜滚过来。卜凡定睛一看，差点被他大学长气死：是个矿泉水瓶子。

“不是，学长，我说你家儿子就一个矿泉水瓶子那么大？”  
李振洋蹲在椅子上翻白眼。他刚吃完饭，正在饭气攻心的懒惰时刻，平常早回宿舍睡午觉去了，要不是为了这个不长进的师弟兼老乡，何至于蹲这儿白出了这半天的汗。  
他随手一扔，丢出来一个1.5L的农夫山泉大瓶水。  
“这个够大，快捡，哎你儿子滚过去了！”

卜凡又失望又委屈，一屁股坐地上，把那个大瓶水捞过来，拧开盖儿，往嘴里吨吨怼了几口，拿手背抹了抹嘴，对椅子上的李振洋说：“师兄，我觉得战冀州不成。”  
李振洋从椅子上跳下来，走到他身边，看他背后扎的靠旗儿都沮丧地耷拉下来，到底还是心疼这个虎了吧唧的傻大个师弟，叹了口气说：“那你说咋办？”  
这人虽然是老生行，但有事没事就爱翘个小指头，为此没少挨老师骂。这会儿翘着一根小拇指，用食指一下一下地去戳他师弟的额头，教训他道：“你说你，啊？光长这么大个儿，啊？有什么用，啊？长靠不熟，唱腔不精，给咱山东省丢人，啊？”

这事儿还得从两个月前说起。

这个新人赛也算历史悠久，办了十几届了，主要针对各大戏曲院校的在校学生。论规模和素质当然比不上青鲸赛，但对他们这种在校生来说，就非常重要了。马派老生李振洋，大一的时候就是凭一出《打金砖》拿下了当年的一等奖，从此在学校里扬名立万横着走，以“马派新秀”的身份上了无数电视节目。  
卜凡小他两岁，和他是同一所戏校毕业，又考入了同一所大学，一入学他就对这个同乡兼学弟青眼有加。  
青眼归青眼，这个师弟实在是笨了一些，一开始谁都没有想到他能杀入决赛的。  
乾音新人赛的赛制分为初赛、复赛、决赛三轮制。初赛是录一个十分钟的片段发电邮给组委会，如果过了，进入下一轮复赛。  
按规矩，凡是大一新人，不管好坏都得录一段发过去，也算是对自己实力的一种考评。  
本来，老师们今年寄希望最大的，一个是他师姐的《盗库银》，而卜凡本人就是五鬼之一，而另一个是《龙凤呈祥》，他就是呆站了一整出的赵子龙。他抱着交作业的心态随便录了一段儿《雅观楼》寄过去了。  
谁知道居然误打误撞过了初赛。这下老师们开始重视起来，开始给他精挑细选地准备复赛。  
按照规定，初赛复赛决赛不能用同一折，初赛虽然是看录像，但复赛就要去戏院现场演出，依旧是十分钟的限制。  
卜凡这家伙有两个很坏的毛病：第一，他扎不了靠，第二，他是个典型的“三句亮”。

所谓长靠武生，就是背后插四面旗儿的，比如这出《战冀州》里的马超。相反就是短打武生，背后没旗儿，比如武松。长靠和短打各有各的讲究，但是一般而言你要吃这碗饭，光会一样是卜行的。京剧行当这么多三国戏，你不扎靠你唱什么？《龙凤呈祥》里的赵子龙？

老师们没想到还有卜凡凡这头黑马，合计了许久，给他突击教了一出《四杰村》。  
也许是因为卜凡凡真是个天生的短打武生，也许是因为十分钟的内容又不开口毕竟好练，也许是因为老师确实尽心尽力得地教了，卜凡凡居然神奇地又杀过了复赛!  
但是决赛，那就是三十分钟的整整一折了，而且会在电视上直播。中央电视台11套!  
但是现在老师们已经没空管他了: 他们这一届一共有五个人杀进决赛，堪称丰收之年。其他四人都是即将面临毕业的师兄师姐，对拿奖的欲望当然更迫切一点，而且大一新生，能入围决赛真的已经很不容易了，拿第一基本不可能。乾音赛举办了这么多年，历史上也只有一个大一学生拿过一等奖，那就是李振洋。

老李同志长兄如父，被老师们委以带学弟的重任。拍着胸脯子答应完了之后，李振洋撸起袖子上岗，新官上任三把火，他倒要烧掉这旧社会的天烧掉这旧社会的地，烧掉这旧社会的规矩与枷锁！  
第一条，就是从强迫卜凡穿长靠开始。他李振洋就不信这个邪：怎么就不能扎靠了？纯是老师惯的臭毛病！  
然而一出《摔城》下来，大洋哥服了。

《战冀州》是三国戏，马超兵败回城，守将叛变，将他妻儿杀死抛出城外，马超三次被气晕摔倒在地，故此叫做《摔城》。  
这出戏看的就是武生这三摔，要摔出愤怒摔出气势，还得前后摔得不一样。  
然而自从两天前给学弟扎上靠，大洋哥“你倒是摔啊”的怒吼基本没停过。  
不知道为什么，《雅观楼》里穿着虎皮衣的李存孝踢打摔爬一点儿事儿没有，卜凡凡一扎上硬靠就不行了，束手束脚，摔之前还犹豫个一秒。手机里的伴奏冷酷无情，鼓点儿就这么过去了。  
何况他还是个三句亮。  
武生重身段，唱段不像重唱功的老生青衣那么长，大多一段四句，唱功差一点儿的，比如卜凡凡，头三句清脆透亮，第四句就相当勉强。  
《战冀州》里有大量唱段，扎靠的不适感影响了嗓子，他三句亮的弱点被发挥得淋漓尽致。

头顶的电风扇吱吱呀呀地转啊转，根本无法驱散排练室里闷热的暑气。  
俩人身上都是黏糊糊的潮汗。半晌，李振洋说：“那只有三岔口了。”


	2. Chapter 2

啊！三岔口！  
“三句亮”们的救世明灯！武生戏的永恒之光！  
现在想起来，这出戏简直像是给卜凡量身定做的。  
首先，它没有武生唱词，全都是念白。第二，它从头打到尾，只要身上功夫好，就出彩。  
卜凡刚开始高兴，他大学长又开始摇头：“你知道这个比赛里每年的武生组有多少人想靠《三岔口》蒙事儿吗？……算了，反正你也只能演这个。不过，你是任堂惠，咱上哪儿去找刘利华？”  
一句话又把卜凡问懵了，开始认识到眼前更加严峻的现实。

现在，京剧系全体上下，几乎都在为另外四位学长和学姐做赛前准备，《三岔口》里的配角好凑，一个花脸，两个丑角，一个花旦，没什么戏份，好借，没有也不打紧。唯一不好找的，就是《三岔口》里另一位男主，刘利华了。

演三岔口，有任堂惠，就得有刘利华。这出戏看的就是武生武丑的配合，卜凡身高一米九二，和他搭档起码得一米八以上。武丑行讲究跳转腾挪如燕子，身材得轻盈小巧，一般没有能和他对戏的。  
“……还是得找他。”李振洋叹了口气。

“他”，就是隔壁昆曲系的著名锦鲤，岳明辉。

要说起来，李振洋拿到一等奖那次，算是岳锦鲤第一次发功。  
戏曲行当现在山河日下，每年招到的学生越来越少，京剧系是国粹，还能撑出个班子，隔壁的昆曲系就有点力不从心了。  
京剧行当讲究文武昆乱不挡，文化基础等等大课，各个剧种都是在一起学的，京剧系还要去隔壁昆剧系一起上课，学水磨腔。  
就是在学《长生殿》的时候，李振洋认识了岳明辉。李振洋演唐明皇，岳明辉演高力士。

对，昆剧系的锦鲤岳明辉，乃是一个丑角儿。

岳明辉也算是昆曲世家，他家老爷子当年是南京江苏省昆曲院首席大官生，到北京支持昆曲事业发展，谁知和京剧院的大青衣谈了恋爱，北京这边儿又不放人，借着这事儿把他留了下来，就在北京结婚落户，有了岳明辉。  
按家学，岳明辉刚进戏院附中时一开始唱的也是大官生，据说唱得还不错，但是淘，淘得上天入地，他家老爷子都管不住。后来有一回昆剧院排花果山，那时候岳明辉才十三岁，跟着老爹在后台看热闹。台上缺个小猴儿，他自己一溜烟儿跑上去。  
谁知演了一回，嘿！还真是个小猴儿，挤眉弄眼上窜下跳。一下台，丑角儿老师拉着岳老爹不放手了：“这孩子你必须给我！咱们团缺的就是小花脸！”  
这可怎么说？为了昆曲事业发展，岳老爹是献完青春献子孙，他那眉清目秀唇红齿白的儿子，从此入了丑行。  
岳明辉跟着老爹，从小学的是大官生，嗓子清亮没话说，武戏也是一把好手，关键是演戏没有什么羞耻心，肯扮丑，肯搞笑，学了几年自己都认了：比起束手束脚的生行，他更喜欢演没正形的小花脸。

但是李振洋当年第一次演《长生殿》，扮相之美让从艺多年的老师们都惊为天人，说是多少年没见着这么风流倜傥的大官生了。后来他去参加乾音新人赛，才选了《打金砖》这出戏。  
《打金砖》，又名《上天台》，讲的是汉代皇帝刘秀因错杀忠臣心理崩溃，往太庙祭奠忠魂，终因心神不定，由太庙跳下身亡。  
李振洋扮的大官生，一双飞眉斜斜入鬓，本来就有几分吊梢的桃花眼，勒上头，凌厉俊气，简直勾魂摄魄，一头珠饰几乎都要黯然失色。  
到了《太庙》，刘秀摘了冠，一出场浑身抖如筛糠，梢子功甩发甩得干净利落，吊毛、抢背、僵尸、倒扎虎下桌，一整套动作行云流水，漂亮得让评委老师都倒抽一口气。

当时演这出戏的时候，和卜凡的窘境差不多。京剧系好几个进了决赛的，人手不够，他们连拿金砖的花脸都没有，让演完上一场连髯口都没摘的师兄直接在后台喊个“拿命来”，光声音出了个场。但是刘秀那一左一右的两个太监没有可不成啊！这两个太监不但要扶起刘秀，还要负责给演员在极短的时间里整理好因为摔跌散乱的头发。  
昆班的岳明辉义不容辞，当即去了净身房……啊不是，跨了京剧行。京昆不分家嘛。  
谁知当年他自己的《连环计.探问》落败，连个安慰奖都没有。  
第二年同系师姐拿《白蛇传.盗仙草》参赛，缺个鹤童，他又串一回武生。师姐拿了一等奖，他自己的《孽海记.下山》落败。  
同年，他去师兄另一个电视大奖赛搭戏演《占花魁.湖楼》，这位师兄又是一等奖！  
后来京昆两院就有了个说法：要过关，找丑三。这个丑三就是岳锦鲤岳明辉。

 

卜凡大一新生，只听过这三个字儿，对这人没什么印象，一听是昆剧系的，觉得不靠谱：“人昆剧有三岔口吗哥哥？”  
李振洋气得一巴掌烀他脑瓜上：“那你倒是寄几问问你寄几，啊？吃什么啦这两年？化肥吗？你武生一米九二，谁能和你搭一出三岔口啊？你师兄我但凡有点儿武行功夫我自己都想上啦！全校有这么一哥哥有多不容易你造吗啊你造吗？去了给我老实儿的！敢让老岳生气不带你，师哥卸你tei！”  
卜凡只好蔫蔫儿地跟师哥去隔壁拜山头。  
他还是第一次到隔壁昆曲系，东张西望觉得挺有趣，好像和他们京剧系也没什么不一样。  
到了一间练习室门口，俩人一推开门，先被人吼一嗓子：“呔！来将通名！”  
定睛一看是一花臂社会哥，正光个膀子坐在道具桌子上和旁边儿几个哥们说笑，那一嗓子就是他吼的。  
李振洋也不惧他，回骂道：“京二班姓你名爸字汝父——我说老岳你要不要脸，这楼里还有女生呐！”  
一众膀爷笑得东倒西歪，花臂社会哥跳下桌子走过来：“今儿电风扇坏了一个，我们中午练，女生下午才来，怕她们中暑。我们这儿《沉江》呢，全是一帮老爷们儿怕什么？这是凡子吧？嗬，真高！”  
说着伸出手去。凡子愣愣地握住摇了两下，脸一下子红了，结巴着叫了声岳哥。  
李振洋叹了口气：“这我学弟，我们山东老乡。我之前跟你说过，这家伙要是去不了战冀州，就得拜托你三岔口，遍可着整个系里只有你这个小花脸儿身高一米八三，你得帮我这个忙。”  
昆曲系的男孩子们哄笑起来，有人嚷道：“不行不行，大洋哥我们这儿还《沉江》哪，你就来挖角儿？”  
大洋哥吊梢眼一瞪：“哟呵！你们今年凑得齐沉江了，往年谁帮你们扛旗儿的？”  
这话没错。昆曲系缺人比他们京剧系缺得厉害，尤其是武生。往年排《桃花扇.沉江》，连两排八个龙套都凑不齐，只能上京剧系去借人。  
“对呀，我们今年凑得齐沉江了，用不着你们了，”说话的那人是大四的大花脸师兄，走过来把手臂往岳明辉肩膀上一搭，笑嘻嘻地看着他说，“哎我们就是吃了吐，你看怎么的吧？”  
男生们开始起哄：“大洋哥唱一个！”  
李振洋嗓子好又爱演，全院出名，戏精了也不是一天两天了，唱就唱，谁还没唱过咋的。  
顿时架势一摆，对着岳明辉一拱手：“公主啊——”  
一听这仨字儿，大四的师兄顿时笑骂了一句：“这孙贼又占我们小岳的便宜！”  
这是《四郎探母.坐宫》。自从大一跟着昆曲系一起上课，尊师重道五讲四美的山东人李振洋就被北京人岳明辉传染了伦理哏的坏毛病，一度搞得同学们要唱到“叫爹爹”，俩眼就不自觉地在教室里溜一遍，看李振洋和岳明辉在不在教室里。  
这会儿好歹是他求人，卖了岳明辉几分面子，给改了词儿：“我和你好兄弟恩德不浅，贤兄长又何必礼义太谦。李振洋有一日愁眉得展。忘不了贤兄长恩重如山！”  
后边儿男生们笑得稀里哗啦东倒西歪。岳明辉还没说话，他师兄一个箭步抢上去，满身横肉的赤膊大花脸一掐兰花指，捏着嗓子串旦角：“有心借你小丑三，怕你一去就不回还！”  
李振洋也不出戏，接着又续上了：“兄长借我的小丑三，比赛之后立刻还！”  
大花脸被活活憋到没有词儿了，男生们都笑得快傻了，岳明辉也笑，给他师兄圆场子：“——那你倒是跪啊！”  
师兄反应过来：“兀那孽畜，还不跪下！”  
李振洋一抻身上白T：“喔！公主叫我盟誓愿，屈膝跪在平地川！”  
岳明辉连忙一把把人捞起来：“行了行了你还真当自己杨延辉哪，谁稀罕你跪，你这个弟弟我带了！”  
李振洋本来真打算跪的，一听乐了，一米八八的大个儿蹦一下蹿起来，拍着卜凡的后脖颈：“你说的啊！我这个学弟记吃不记打，傻大个儿，不听话你就揍他！”  
昆剧班的武生们又哄的一声笑起来，凡子脸更红了。一米八多的丑三儿笑了，露出嘴边一颗虎牙，对他说：“别听你师兄扯淡。咱们都是武行的，长得高咋啦！他不疼你哥哥疼你！”

……这个哥哥可真温柔啊。凡子心想。比洋哥温柔多了呜呜呜呜呜呜为什么我没这样的师兄。


	3. Chapter 3

当天晚上大洋哥请吃饭，在学校边儿上的一个小饭馆。  
这馆子是昆曲系一个身体不好病退的琴师开的，叫还云楼，包间小但是干净，名儿倒是有趣，“叨叨令”“滴滴金”“朝天子”，全都是曲牌。  
他们仨的小包间是“渔灯儿”，一坐下岳明辉就嚷嚷着要喝酒，还要吃烧烤。  
戏曲行讲究保养嗓子，不能喝酒，但那是专门针对辣嗓子的白酒，啤酒还是可以的。  
不过烧烤这个东西，就多少有点犯忌讳，毕竟油、辣、咸，还有烟气。  
但是大夏天的，还有冰镇的青啤，谁能抵挡得住烧烤的诱惑？三个血气方刚的大小伙子犹豫了半天，最后折中了一下，一人就五串儿。

“五串儿不够吃吧哥哥？”卜凡吞了口唾沫，“我饿得前心贴后背了。”  
“劝千岁饿字休出口，”大洋哥瞪他：“你不减肥啦？”  
岳明辉在旁边儿笑：“吃吧吃吧，这么大个子，饿得脸颊都凹了，看着让人心疼。”  
（劝千岁杀字休出口：《甘露寺》）

 

岳明辉和李振洋聊天儿，卜凡一边听一边吃，才知道这位哥哥今年也要参赛，而且还要准备下半年这一届学长学姐们的毕业汇演。  
“那你这忙得过来吗哥哥？别再为我耽误了事儿……”卜凡有点担心。  
岳明辉小口嘬啤酒——他们不敢喝凉的，炸嗓子——舒服地眯起了眼睛，说：“没事儿，我们昆曲的赛组比你们晚一周。我那块儿是《活捉》，我熟，给我搭戏的是我师姐，我们俩磨这个磨了一年啦。”  
“昆曲系这一届汇演是《桃花扇》啊？”李振洋咬了一口烤鸡胗，用钎子指了指卜凡，“那你们这一届就得学这个了。”  
这是学院传统，京剧系去学昆曲，就是跟着学昆班当年的毕业汇演。  
卜凡努力想了半天，想不起《桃花扇》里有什么武行，试探着问：“那是不是也就《沉江》了？”  
岳明辉愣了一下才明白他这句没头没尾的话，看着这个一米九二，长的还有几分凶恶的弟弟脸上有点失望，才明白过来：“对啊，武生戏就沉江了，怎么，觉得学不着东西啊？”  
昆曲号称百戏之母，梨园行当忌讳踩同行，卜凡赶紧说：“没没没！”  
“没事儿，”岳明辉一条胳膊搭上他肩膀，拍胸脯，“哥哥单独教你《夜奔》！”  
“你还会唱夜奔？”  
女怕思凡，男怕夜奔，这是昆曲著名的武生戏《宝剑记》，讲的是林冲得罪了高太尉后连夜出逃。这出戏极其考验武生功底，身上功夫不能少，动作要干脆利落，唱腔还要激越清亮，唱和做同时进行，气息稍有不稳马上就看得明明白白、听得一清二楚了。  
卜凡虽然是武生，但他才大一，《夜奔》的难度他根本就不敢想，这时候听说一丑角居然能唱《夜奔》，语气里的怀疑根本藏不住。  
“你这学弟是真不认识我。”岳明辉搭着他肩膀，似笑非笑地看着李振洋。  
李振洋低了低头，视线从他的金边眼镜上方看出去：“凡子，你岳哥唱《夜奔》不出奇，他还能《思凡》你信不信？”  
仿佛是为了验证他的话一样，岳明辉掐细了嗓子，就在卜凡耳边低低地唱了一句：“他把眼儿觑着咱，咱把眼儿觑着他——”  
昆曲字少腔多，一字数息，卜凡没怎么听过昆曲，更没听过这种刻意压低了用气声推出来的腔调。更何况，这位哥哥那双眼睛，是待要看又不看、人看他时他躲、人不看他时他用眼角儿溜人。这种眼神是旦角儿入门技巧，戏校里老师一再强调，旦角儿之有情，偏偏要在这“不正眼看人”上，目光一触即缩，问心有愧，才见得出“有情”。  
武生爱情戏少，他光看过女同学拿这个眼神看别人，现在这个眼神突然落到自己脸上，看得他脸红心跳，什么西厢牡丹，什么金雀玉簪，瞬间一下子乱哄哄涌到脑子里堵了个结结实实。  
卜凡呛了一口啤酒，找餐巾纸手忙脚乱地揩抹时，岳明辉好歹是松开他的肩膀，扭头得意地对李振洋说：“怎么样？你大岳哥宝刀未老吧？”  
李振洋盯着他，这会儿脸上倒有几分不赞同的神色：“老岳，你这个瞎撩的臭毛病迟早得改改。”  
“我不撩女生啊！”  
“男生也不行。”  
岳明辉“嗐”了一声，满脸不在乎：“我一丑三我撩谁啊？能叫丑三撩了是自己没本事。你说是不是兄dei？”  
卜凡一边擦T恤一边点头如捣蒜：“是是是。”

三人一共喝了六听青啤，已经是戏校学生难得的放纵了，都有点醺醺然要上头的意思。  
李振洋去前台结账，岳明辉趴在他背上，下巴搁他肩膀那儿，看他先查看微信钱包再看支付宝余额，嘲笑道：“唷，大洋哥，月底了手里不宽泛哪？”转头又问柜台收银的小姑娘：“店家，记在账上！”  
收银小姑娘认得他俩，吃吃笑也不说话。  
李振洋肩膀一卸，把他下巴颏儿晃掉了又一把掐住，把岳明辉嘴活捏出个8字型。  
“为还你店饭钱，无奈何只得来卖它！”  
支付宝付完款他戏瘾还没过够，牵着岳明辉往外走时还在哼：“摆一摆手儿你就牵去了吧——”  
（为还你店饭钱：《秦琼卖马》）

初夏的风在夜空里滞涩地流动，暑气和凉风交替着扑面而来，像一碗正在融化的凉粉儿，颤巍巍还带着几丝甜香。道路两旁柳垂浓绿，三个高个儿男生走着走着还要用手拨开长长的柳条枝儿。  
毕竟年轻，吃完饭就感觉熟悉了不少，卜凡眼睛亮晶晶地看着岳明辉，说：“岳哥你给我讲讲《夜奔》呗？”  
岳明辉也不客气，北京人骨子里带着点儿好为人师的科普精神，何况这会儿有两分醉意，把胳膊往卜凡身上一搭：“这《夜奔》啊，其实就是昆曲。杨小楼改京剧时多加了几个动作，词儿是一模一样的。这个戏呢，你说它难，是难。武生戏一般是唱一段儿，打一段儿，有个喘气的机会。这出戏是一边动作一边唱，不留气口。”  
“但是吧，夜奔这个戏，词和动作是有关联的，记住词，等于提示了动作。”  
岳明辉这会儿趁了些醉意，两指一并，唱道：“数尽更筹，听残玉漏——”  
清越的声音在夜空中幽幽地盘旋上来，仿佛在路灯上氤氲成一团雾气。

卜凡和李振洋回了宿舍。四人宿舍里另外两个都是北京本地人，受不了宿舍没空调，回家住了。  
两人轮流去冲凉，开着窗躺在下铺上散去身上汗意。  
卜凡迷迷糊糊地快睡着了，突然听见对床李振洋说：“今天老岳那个……你可别当真啊。他那人就那样，没个正形。”  
“……他哪样？”卜凡问。  
“瞎撩呗，”李振洋在床上翻了个身，“他这人啊，人长得好看还入了丑行，嗓子好天分高，能唱林冲能唱红娘，大概也是意难平，老是想显摆显摆自己这点儿玩意儿，最爱串旦角。你没看过大二春节封箱晚会上他的反串吧？《游龙戏凤》，千娇百媚，咱们系好多男生都看愣了，师姐全疯了，在台下狂喊‘岳明辉荀派欢迎你’。网上有的，你可以去搜搜。”  
“……他还能唱京剧花旦？”  
“嗨，那家伙从小就在剧院长大的，老爸昆剧大官生，老妈程派大青衣，评剧他还能唱两句花为媒呢……”  
李振洋又在床上翻了个身，一米八八的大个子把床板压得吱嘎乱响，迷迷糊糊好像快睡着了，嘟囔着也不知道是不是说梦话。  
“……要不是因为这个，何至于一年一年拿不到奖……”  
“因为什么？”  
卜凡问了，那边却没声音。他坐起来一看，师哥已经睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

卜凡还真就去搜了岳明辉的反串，活活笑了半宿。怕对面李振洋被吵醒过来揍他，自己拿凉被堵着嘴吭哧吭哧，笑得床抖。

游龙戏凤那个反串网上一堆，都是现场的同学拿手机录的，角度不同，但是都有个共同的特点，镜头抖得不行，都是拍摄人被笑出来的。  
《游龙戏凤》三个角色，梅陇镇酒家兄妹俩，李龙哥李凤姐，李龙哥外出时，正德帝到此吃酒，见李凤姐美貌便出言调戏，李凤姐爱慕他风流倜傥，两人成其好事。  
学院的年末封箱晚会一向是跨行反串，这次便是昆曲系三个人串京剧，丑串旦，旦串生，生串丑。原本的正德帝去了李龙哥，原本的李凤姐去了正德帝，而原本的李龙哥，也就是岳明辉，去了李凤姐。

这出戏卜凡看过好多次，一米八三的李凤姐却是头一次见。岳明辉太高了，戏服袖子裤管统统被穿成七分，露着一节手腕和脚踝，偏偏戏做得很足，指甲都擦了红色甲油，衬得十指春葱，尖尖俏俏。  
这是出粉戏，花旦主角。花旦，和青衣、闺门旦不同，要么是丫鬟要么是村姑，不穿通袖袍，大多是紧身小衫，所以演员要小巧玲珑，才能演出那种活泼可爱。  
这出戏各个剧种流派都有，岳明辉学的是荀派，又灵又浪，谁能想到，一个一米八多的丑角在台上娇娇俏俏地调情？  
最关键的是，他不出戏。  
“问军爷哪里有家”，是没话找话的调情，也是试探对方可曾娶妻。正德帝拿话敷衍，小女生涉世未深又春心萌动，胡乱放过也不深究，仿佛问题只要问出口就完成任务了，专心致志地和男子调情。  
岳明辉演的相当好。他穿着紧身小衫，胸前固然一马平川，但胜在腰肢纤细。青衣因为是已婚妇女讲究端庄贤淑，但是花旦腰务必要软，要袅娜要娇媚，就全靠扭。他在台上那腰扭的，浪的出水儿，把乡村少女那种介于天真与浪荡之间的娇憨风情表现得淋漓尽致。  
然而就在观众几乎要忽视这个正德帝穿着厚底官靴还是比李凤姐矮十二公分的时候，唱词到了特别双关特别下流的那句。  
“我与你插——插——插上了这朵海棠花——”  
正德帝手拿花朵去追，李凤姐要逃，小花脸的身段一下子出来了，岳明辉这一逃，快步，一口气在台上翻了五六个旋子，是真的浪到起飞了！录像的手都笑颤了，台下一边狂笑一边叫好，笑声压过了锣鼓点，背景音里有人在说：“这李凤姐要是不愿意谁能强迫他！”  
“岳明辉我愿意！正面up我！”有男生在一边狂笑一边向台上喊。  
台上的人明显是听到了，正德（女）帝噗嗤笑了一下，髯口都被吹起来一点。岳明辉翻完旋子又恢复了花旦姿态，往台下丢了个媚眼儿。

卜凡活活看了半宿，第二天早上去开嗓，看到岳明辉，脑子里想的还是那个娇娇俏俏的李凤姐，忍不住挂了一脸傻笑，倒是把岳明辉搞得一头雾水。  
剧目定了，搭档找好了，他俩去找了京剧系的武生老师，开始排练。  
这出戏属于武行经典，其实俩人都熟，老师给他俩纠正了几个动作，又强调了一些要领，下午让他俩自由练习，他再去指导另一组人。  
现在是学院最忙的时候，大四的开始搞毕业演出，各系都在准备新人赛。上午上完课，下午就排练。很快，他俩就面临着新的问题：排练室不够。  
学院有小排练室也有大排练室，《三岔口》演员少，然而需要的场地却大。小排练室容纳不了他俩跳转腾挪，他俩又不好意思去和毕业班台上浩浩荡荡近二十号人的《十五花洞》抢大排练室。  
这么溜边填空见缝插针地签大排练室，每次刚热身就得倒地方，练得卜凡异常郁闷。何况岳明辉还有自己的《活捉》。  
“没事，哥哥想辙！”岳明辉大包大揽。  
隔天中午，卜凡刚吃完饭，就接到岳明辉电话：“我在西门等着，你和洋洋把道具抬下来！”  
他还不明所以，但是听着口气急，连忙拖着李振洋去搬道具。好在三岔口道具少，一张桌子一灯台，两个刀把子，还有一包衣服。李振洋像猫科动物，中午的时候最懒，一手拿刀一手拿个灯台，还万分不情愿，最大件儿的桌子还是卜凡一个人扛出去的。  
一到西门，看见岳明辉正在一辆小面包跟前儿站着，跟门口大爷侃大山呢。  
这地儿平时不准停车，岳明辉和大爷聊得开心，还拿了盒玉溪孝敬，破例在这儿停了十五分钟。  
道具搬上车，后面两个男生只能在桌子腿的夹缝里蜷着。岳明辉特别开心，嘴里哼着不知什么戏，一边开车一边说：“我找了一特好的地方，能用俩月哪！大练习室，有镜子有地毯！”

车开了没多久停下，李振洋跳下车，一看招牌，眉毛一挑，一个字儿一个字儿念：“丽诗女子健身减肥中心？”  
“我一姐们儿开的！”岳明辉招呼着卜凡搬道具，“她脾气急，营业执照还没下来，店面先装修好了，她这会儿在外地带着健身教练参加MFA培训哪，还得两个月才正式开业，先借我用。我说，这地儿要是开起来，咱们仨可都得办卡！”  
“拉倒吧，让我跟一群大妈跳健美操？”

他说的大排练室在二楼，是个空中瑜伽房，天花板上还卷着大红色绸子布。岳明辉和卜凡把东西抬上去，都出了一身臭汗。李振洋没出什么力，自告奋勇请喝饮料。一会儿买回来三瓶，给卜凡一瓶无糖可乐，他自己一瓶冰糖雪梨，岳明辉是一瓶茶π。  
“——桂英儿捧茶来为父解渴！”岳明辉接过，因为又占了个口头便宜，笑得贼兮兮。（桂英儿：《打渔杀家》）  
李振洋给他屁股一脚，三个人坐在地上咕嘟嘟开喝。  
“今年乾音昆曲组那边评委换了，”李振洋盖上瓶盖，瞅着岳明辉，“内谁不是评委了。”  
岳明辉愣了一下，没说话。  
“我就告诉你一声。”李振洋又说。  
岳明辉抓抓脑袋。他新染了一头浅金色头发，被窗外透进来的阳光映得几乎透亮。  
“玩意儿好就行，想那些虚头巴脑的没用。”  
他没头没脑地说了一句，站起来，“别浪费时间了，赶紧练一出！”

晚上卜凡回到寝室，还给李振洋带了他爱吃的爆肚，问他学长：“你今天说的是什么？就昆曲组评委会那个。”  
李振洋一边打开塑料袋，一边说：“你不知道呀？倒也不用瞒你，全院都知道……”  
他掰开一次性筷子，喀吧一声。  
“老岳前女友，俩人附中时就在一块，她爸是京昆院的（马赛克）。那姑娘特别能吃醋，老岳又是那种到处瞎撩的毛病，动不动就吵架，一直就分分合合的。最后一次闹分手闹得太厉害，这姑娘刚上大一就退学出国了，发誓从此不入戏曲行，她家老爷子恨岳明辉恨得跟什么似的。头两年他是昆曲组评委，故意压老岳的分数，要不然他也不至于一连两年什么奖都没拿着。”  
卜凡听得有点心惊：“可是老岳他爸不是……？”  
“是啊，”李振洋没抬头，细嚼慢咽地吃爆肚，“老岳脾气倔，不肯走他爸的门路。他去年纹了个大花臂把他爹气够呛，好长时间没回家了。”

这回，卜凡终于明白李振洋说“别当真”是什么意思了。


	5. Chapter 5

距离决赛还有两个月，卜凡倒是有心全天练三岔口，但是岳明辉还有自己的活捉和桃花扇，只有下午到晚上。  
他也知道卜凡着急。《三岔口》不是一般的戏，从搭档到演出，一般起码需要半年时间，他俩要临阵抱佛脚地试图在两个月内磨出来，几乎是个不可能的任务。  
但《三岔口》现在几乎是武生行的开蒙戏，很多动作都是直接取材自此，他们最需要的是磨合连贯性。  
所以岳明辉也是咬着牙从自己的时间里往外挤，每天下午六点一到，卜凡就准时跑到昆曲系排练室门外等他，如果李振洋没事，三个人就一起随便吃点东西，然后去那家减肥中心练一晚上，再一起回宿舍。  
他和卜凡这种光打不需要开口的武生不一样，早上五点还要准时起床喊嗓。  
和他搭档"活捉"的师姐只有上午有空，好几次看着他顶着两个黑眼圈过来，实在是有点看不下去，问他还受不受得住，岳明辉也只是笑笑，说不用担心。

说不用担心，大概只是自己对他人好意的一种敷衍。  
他自己心里清楚，他抗压能力其实并不好。一旦压力增大，他身上那些稀奇古怪的小毛病就都出来了，比如抠手，失眠，心里好像总有一股无处发泄的焦躁，好像怀抱着一颗放不下扔不掉的炭火。  
岳明辉的名头全院皆知，他从不刻意隐瞒自己的才能和天分，对很多人来说就是张扬、自负和炫耀。连续两年没有拿到过任何奖项，又凭空为这许多恶意提供了许多可嚼的谈资。  
很少有人知道岳明辉已经失眠很长时间了。  
倒不是睁着眼无法入睡，而是他睡眠质量太差，经常会做莫名其妙的噩梦。  
从噩梦中被惊醒的感觉很糟，又想睡，又怕回到刚才的梦境中去，嘴里总有一种像是吃了什么坏东西一样的苦味。  
他想要更忙一点，把自己的时间完全填满，满到没有空隙再去恐慌、害怕、怀疑。每天晚上带着一身臭汗回到寝室，倒头就睡，梦境昏沉混沌。

这个夏天，很多东西一并发酵。  
这种焦躁大到无处可逃的时候，他叫李振洋陪他去打耳骨钉。其实花臂也是李振洋陪他去纹的，同一家店。这家刺青店以卫生严格闻名，看着不像个刺青工作室，倒像个牙医诊所，一道白帘子隔开师傅和外头排队的顾客。  
“你还嫌自己风头没出够是不是？”两个人在帘子外头等着，李振洋瞪着他，“染发、纹身，现在再加三个耳钉。”  
“我就不明白这事儿怎么欺师灭祖了？”岳明辉刷着手机选音乐，把一边耳机挂在他耳朵上，慢条斯理地说，“施主，悟道之前砍柴挑水，悟道之后砍柴挑水，打了耳钉的贫僧是岳明辉，不打耳钉的贫僧，还是岳明辉。”  
“既然打与不打都是岳明辉，那你不打不行吗?我真心不明白你这么叛逆是给谁看。你说你，世家出身，你们老爷子都干到那个位置了，你自己天赋又好，整天拧巴个什么劲？”  
“我就不明白了嘿！”岳明辉匪夷所思，“这和唱戏有什么关系？勒上头、穿上戏服，谁能看得出我什么发色有没有纹身来啊？”  
“你别装糊涂啦，”李振洋没好气地说，“我觉着你今年这个比赛还得死在这上头。”  
岳明辉扭过头来，似笑非笑地看了他一眼：“死就死吧。”  
李振洋沉默了一下。他清楚地知道，这个眼神代表岳明辉是真生气了。  
他们俩的关系就这样，岳明辉看着性子温和好欺负，但是真生了气，退着让着哄着的，反而是平时咋咋呼呼吆五喝六的李振洋。

正好这时候纹身师的助手一掀帘子：“下一个谁打耳骨啊？”  
岳明辉刚举起手来，李振洋也一举手：“我也要打！”  
“你行不行啊？”岳明辉惊讶地扫了他一眼，“打耳骨可疼啦。”  
“你大洋哥顶天立地……”

打完岳明辉的耳骨，纹身师在给耳钉枪消毒，刚才岳明辉一枪下去那声闷叫，叫得顶天立地的大洋哥心里一阵发毛。  
“……看着好疼啊老岳，一会儿我捏着你的手成吗？”李振洋有点害怕。  
岳明辉也有点打退堂鼓，他怕李振洋一会儿疼了摁不住：“要不咱们走？”  
“不成不成！”  
他俩面面相觑，突然心有灵犀地发现这个场景有点像……内啥。  
“没事的洋洋！”大岳哥戏精上身，一把抓住他的手，深情地说，“我们把他生下来！我照顾你们母子一辈子！”  
“岳哥！”李振洋从善如流，娇羞又感动地回望着他，“你对我真好！”  
他俩还没演够，纹身师都笑了：“真不疼，三分钟不伤身体！”

至于后来被全院传他俩打情侣耳钉，那都是后话了。

卜凡有时候不到四点就结束了，就跑到岳明辉的练习室去看他的《活捉》。  
这出戏算是水浒传衍生，是《乌龙院》其中一出，《杀惜》是宋江杀死阎婆惜，尔后紧跟《活捉》，阎婆惜向情夫张三郎索命，最后缠死张三郎，同归黄泉。京剧叫《坐院杀惜》和《活捉三郎》，他只看过前半部分。  
《活捉》一开始他就有点惊讶，昆曲的版本和京剧版本完全不一样，词儿写得太委婉。

“马嵬埋玉，珠楼堕粉，玉镜鸾空月影。便做医经獭髓、弦觅鸾胶，怎禁得鄂被炉烟冷。可怜那章台人去也，一片尘。铜雀凄凉起暮云。听碧落箫声隐，色丝谁续恹恹命。花不醉下泉人。”

他后来拿着词本儿挨句问老岳这是啥意思，老岳也没嫌他烦，挨句儿给他解释：马嵬埋玉是杨贵妃，珠楼堕粉是绿珠坠楼，整段词都在暗示佳人殒命，却不带一个死字。  
“……太高深了！”卜凡忍不住感叹。  
老岳抓抓头上浅金色的揪揪，说：“……其实吧，单就这一段我觉得还是京剧版本的改编好些。你想阎婆惜的文化程度，她哪来这么多酸文假醋？合着死了一回反而提升了文化修养？有这么好的事儿那我也挨一刀去。”  
“……老岳你还是呸呸呸一下。”

接着饰演张三郎的丑角打着哈欠上场，念白是苏白，因此卜凡几乎一句都听不懂。阎婆惜的鬼魂敲门，张三郎开门之前问说是谁，女鬼叫他猜，于是张三郎便猜：

“莫不是向坐怀柳下潜身，莫不是过南子户外停轮，莫不是红拂私携越府奔，莫不是仙从少室访孝廉，封陟飞尘。”

这四句话，分别是柳下惠坐怀不乱、蘧伯玉过卫灵公户外停车致意、红拂夜奔和唐传奇中上元夫人夜会封陟，都是与“幽会”有关的典故。  
“这也……太有文化了。”卜凡听完他的解释，有点愣。

那正是他俩排练的休息时间，两人并排坐在空中瑜伽教室的窗边，没好意思浪费人家电费就没开空调，就倚着窗子乘凉。  
一米九二的大个弯腰驼背地翻着唱词本儿，难得见他的头部比自己低，发旋儿都看得一清二楚，岳明辉忍不住学着李振洋的动作呼噜一把他的板寸，因为许久没理发，头顶那块儿毛扎扎的，手感还不错。  
“《活捉》这个戏，”岳明辉拿着水瓶咕嘟了一口，抹抹嘴角，“各个剧种都有，各有各的绝活儿。比方说川剧，这出戏里就有三门绝活，‘吹蜡烛’，‘过椅子’和‘吊傀儡’；婺剧里的阎惜娇有绸子舞。昆曲的绝活儿，那就是词儿特别漂亮了。”  
“典故太多了，不愧是盐商养起来的艺术流派，”卜凡咂咂嘴，“到了北京就得放下身段儿迎合八旗审美了。”  
岳明辉被他逗得噗哧一笑，“你还挺懂，戏剧史上得不错啊，没睡过去。”  
他想了想又解释：“这个戏南北派其实还有个明显不同：昆曲里阎婆惜的主要诉求只不过是要情郎陪她下黄泉做同命鸳鸯，但是这个戏一过了长江，北派的词儿就改了，阎婆惜的诉求就变成要张文远给她偿命，词儿里是带着恨的。我觉得这也和文化有关系吧。所以在表演的时候，昆曲女演员娇媚痴缠，京剧女演员要有点狠戾怨气，艳鬼里要有点厉鬼。当然对于丑角儿的要求也不一样，昆曲的丑角要表现出被美色所迷，而京剧的丑角要有点害怕才行。”  
卜凡一个劲儿地点头：“……哥哥你说得真好。”

卜凡看他们排练时不大好意思开口，一个直愣愣的大个子就杵在那儿目不转睛，岳明辉一出来，他就开始十万个为什么了，吃饭的时候也喋喋不休孜孜不倦，问得李振洋烦得要命，很想把盘子里的红烧肉扣他脑袋上。就在卜凡问到“你那个揪着衣服的动作是什么意思”的时候大洋哥终于受不了了，嗷的一声：“……它好看不就行了吗你管它那么多哪！程式美程式美忘啦？！”

岳明辉挺喜欢李振洋这个大号小师弟。一米九二大高个儿配上那么一张脸，要是大晚上黑巷子里朝人走过来岳明辉大概自动就去掏钱包儿了，然而一笑起来，看着又单纯又有几分傻气，像个小孩子的灵魂被嵌进了特大号的身体里。  
什么不懂都问，问得还不让人反感，可能就因为那股单纯劲儿，每次问完了说一句“哥你知道的可真多，真有文化”，听得岳明辉心里一阵舒坦。  
甚至他出的那些错儿也显得可爱起来。《三岔口》有不少桌上动作，他俩执刀，岳明辉坐在前面，卜凡蹲在后头，这时候有一个两人目光要同时四周扫视一遍的动作，因为没有锣鼓点，全靠默契配合，动作一致才有喜剧效果——结果卜凡在他头顶上噗嗤一声乐了，差点从桌子上翻下去。  
他和李振洋两脸懵逼，不知道卜凡在笑个什么劲。  
“……那个揪揪……”卜凡从桌子上爬下来还在笑个不停，“晃来晃去的……像个鸡毛毽子……”  
岳明辉条件反射似的摸了摸头顶。  
他刚染了一头浅金色头发，为了勒头，两鬓剃得很短，他头发厚，就在头顶扎了个小揪，方便活动。  
李振洋笑点奇低，也跟着疯笑，带动得岳明辉也开始乱笑。  
笑够了两人又爬上桌子，借着刚才那个点儿继续练。

那天练得很顺利，三个人收拾东西准备走的时候，李振洋忍不住感叹，“得亏是你，一般人要是在他前面，得矮两个头，根本没有这个效果。”  
一说这个卜凡有点丧气：“老师曾经说过我不适合这一行，太高了。”  
“我第一次见我凡弟弟还是个一米六五的小孩子哪！”李振洋对岳明辉说，“齐鲁曲校特招的，刚入学的时候看着可好玩儿了，一个圆寸瓢儿，脸都肉嘟嘟的，校服裤子能提到胸口……”  
大洋哥长叹一声：“谁知过了个暑假回去一看，校服裤子变成九分裤了。”  
“……洋哥你能不能记我点好，”卜凡嘟囔道，“你怎么老在老岳面前埋汰我。”


	6. Chapter 6

人一累，脑子就容易不正常。  
比如李振洋。

为了透风，他们把瑜伽室所有的窗子都打开了，但是光有风也没用，流动的还是干热干热的暑气。李振洋跟着他俩训练，开头串一下刘利华之妻，末尾还能串一下焦赞，中间就是卜凡下桌时的助手和伴奏。  
《三岔口》不需要太多音乐，中间有一大段完全是空白，全靠两个武行演员演默剧，但是一到锣鼓点又紧张。他们还没到响排的程度，卡不上锣鼓点就只能手动，大洋哥一手里举个小风扇给自己吹着风，一手里拿着手机负责放锣鼓点。  
这出戏的动作难度大，有时候一个动作过不去，就需要有人在旁边护着做抄功。  
卜凡个子高体重大，软硬毯子功做得不到位，侧手翻过来时李振洋给他上把，在腰上双手一扶，用力把他翻过去，叫声“稳着”，落地还是不干脆。保把喂把的人看着是不出什么力，其实不轻松，李振洋照样出了一身汗，累得跟狗一样呼哧呼哧。  
大洋哥理智就是在这块儿熔断的。  
“我觉得这样不行，咱们得有个彩头，”李振洋瞪着瘫在地上的卜凡，“赏罚分明才有成果。”  
“有道理，”岳明辉躺在地上，光抻起个头来啪啪鼓掌，“知道戏曲行为什么没落了吗？就是因为不让师傅打徒弟了。”  
“不是解放后不许打人了吗？怎么还要打我呢？”卜凡的理智也有点不大正常，一张口就是侯宝林。  
“不打你，咱想个别的招。”大洋哥灵光一闪，跑到衣箱子那儿开始翻。  
“你慢慢儿找灵感，我去放个水。”  
岳明辉爬起来，晃晃悠悠下楼去厕所，洗完手正甩着手上的水，就听见二楼爆发出一阵惊天动地的鹅叫。  
他回到二楼，一推门，惊呆了。  
“嗬！你们师兄弟玩得真够野的！”

因为太热，他们仨都只穿着运动短裤和工字背心，早就被汗湿得一塌糊涂贴在身上。那天来的时候抬了一箱戏服，李振洋把里头的十字袢给翻出来了，给卜凡光着膀子绑了上去。  
卜凡自己在镜子前头转了转身子看着，说：“感觉跟个大闸蟹似的。”  
号称最害怕螃蟹的李振洋在地上笑得满地乱滚。  
岳明辉凑过去，抱着手臂盯着卜凡的胸口，啧啧两声：“大洋哥手熟哇！什么时候去了一趟东瀛学的这龟甲缚？”  
卜凡一开头没往这块儿想，被岳明辉一句话说得满脸通红，回头一看镜子里头好像是有点那个意思，立刻扯着袢绳嚷洋哥给解开。  
“不解！”李振洋叫，“你就这么给我绑着练，把那段儿前扑虎过了再说！”  
卜凡没奈何，工字背心外头绑着十字袢，又开始在毯子上来回翻扑。  
他线条本来就流畅，有型有块又不过分夸张，一看就知道是“实用型”而非“观赏型”的那种肌肉，每一块都是匀称地附着在骨骼之上，汗津津地随着动作而起伏，被胸前的十字袢轻微勒一下，立刻在皮肤上留下一块块凸痕。  
岳明辉下把，李振洋上把，他俩就共同看着卜凡带着这么一身装束在面前跳转腾挪。  
李振洋咬着嘴角把狂笑憋在喉咙里，岳明辉矮着身子，仰脸看着李振洋，伸出大拇指：“还是大洋哥会玩儿！有情趣！我今儿是服了！”  
卜凡：“……洋哥你给我解下来！”

岳明辉也熔断了一回。  
三个人累到谁都不愿意动的时候，李振洋嗷嗷叫：“老岳来段儿红娘，给弟兄们解解乏！”  
“……欠你哒大热天唱西厢。”岳明辉嘟嘟囔囔地爬起来，身体倒是很诚实，手里虚虚一拿，假装是个棋盘，手里毛巾一甩，当是手绢儿。

“刚才你从墙上扑通跳下来，我们老夫人问是个什嘛东西，我呀说你是狗——”

兰花指捏着毛巾往卜凡脸上一甩立刻又抽走，带着一股蜂花檀香皂的气味扑面而来，像夏天一阵突如其来的暴雨。卜凡只觉得眼前一阵白光乍现骤离，眼前一米八三还露着一条花臂的红娘捂着手帕在笑。

“叫张生隐藏在棋盘下，我步步行来你步步爬。放大胆忍气吞声休害伯，这件事例叫我心乱如麻——”

唱到这儿身子突然变了，开始鹞子翻身，一个接一个，这如果是扎了靠，大靠能在空中被撑得浑圆，哪还是棋盘下藏着情郎的小奴家，根本是过关的海舟、盗甲的时迁、挡马的焦光普。

偏偏一个落地，摆了摆不存在的水袖，又接着掐着嗓子细细巧巧地唱：“——可算得是一段风流佳话，听号令且莫要惊动了她。”

大洋哥在地上笑得乱滚，疯狂鼓掌。却不知道自己师弟差点被那一手绢儿打去半副神魂。

——怎么了这是，怎么了？  
他觉得自己的心快从胸腔里跳出来了，过速的搏动让血流的声音在耳内骤然轰鸣，有一瞬间的头晕目眩。脸一下子热得发烫，连屋里涌动的暑气扑在脸上都感觉凉丝丝的。  
等他终于回过神的时候，只看见岳明辉背对着他，从地上拖李振洋，后者赖叽叽地就是不肯起，像个沾了水的塑料袋似的挂在岳明辉手上。  
他看着岳明辉工字背心后支棱出来的两片蝴蝶骨，用力拍了拍脸。

第二天李振洋有事没来，卜凡到得比岳明辉要晚。他推开门，发现岳明辉正扎着硬靠，穿着厚底官靴，在地毯上翻扑。练习用的长靠服饰是藏青色的，只有简单的黄色铜钱纹。踹燕后倒、僵尸，摔倒在地，他又爬起来，探海、僵尸、再摔……在窗外透进来橘黄色的夕照里，看起来就像一只深色的蝴蝶在上下翻飞。  
“哥，你干嘛呢？”卜凡有点吃惊。  
岳明辉从地上爬起来，看他进来，对他笑，露出嘴边一颗虎牙：“《战冀州》城下三摔啊。那天李振洋不是说你不会扎靠吗？我觉着吧，你是不是因为官靴底儿太厚？这玩意儿你穿上不得两米吗？我就试试呗。你别说，哥哥有点儿心得！你过来！”  
卜凡走过去。岳明辉穿上官靴后还是比他矮个六七公分，抬眼看着他：“我觉得你不是不会摔，主要是你个子太高了，一穿上官靴以后不习惯重心下移，而且靠旗在背后也有重量。我刚摔了几遍，一开始也不习惯，后来发现，你应该是太注意腿部力量了，你试试这个……”  
他拉起卜凡的手放在自己腰上，硬靠里只有一件T恤，早就被汗湿透，手放上去能感觉到下面薄薄的肌肉在涌动。  
卜凡有些心慌，手一抖想要抽出来，却被岳明辉按住，引导他去摸自己的腰。  
“别躲啊！就这儿，你得靠这块儿使劲，知道吗？你看着。”  
岳明辉松开他的手，往旁边站了两步。  
“探海，这块儿得用腹肌，然后你得改成腰发力……”

卜凡看着他又翻了一次，起跳、转身360度、腰背落地平摔，那些动作似乎在他眼中被拉成了一个无限延伸的慢镜头，靠旗翻起来的气流仿佛在他心上缓缓、浅浅地掠了过去，划开一片涟漪般的静默。

那天晚上他们结束得早，岳明辉回到宿舍，还没走到门口，迎面来了一个隔壁寝室的，对他喊：“你们寝室水漫金山啦，厕所水管爆了！”  
岳明辉哎哟一声，跑回去一看，可不是就是水漫金山！这个寝室地势低洼，水管爆了根本排不出去，堪称一个藏风聚气的风水宝地，水都漫到床脚了，飘着一地脸盆拖鞋晃晃悠悠飘飘荡荡，居然还湃了一个西瓜。  
同寝室他对床，这哥们儿心特大，盘着两条腿坐在椅子上打游戏，见他来了，也只是抬了抬下巴：“他俩说水管修好以前不回来住了。你吃不吃西瓜？吃的话自己去切，也给我来一块儿。”  
岳明辉忍着恶心在门口站了半天，最后决定还是不进去了：“吃你个头啊，你知道这水是从哪儿流出来的对吧？”  
“不干不净，吃了没病。”对床一派八风吹不动稳坐紫金台的道骨仙风。

于是岳明辉决定上李振洋寝室去住。


	7. Chapter 7

给他开门的是卜凡，嘴里正叼着半截火腿肠。  
岳明辉推门进去，屋里一股泡面味儿：“这么晚了你还敢吃泡面？李振洋也不管你？”  
偷吃被抓现行的卜凡有点心虚：“洋哥请假回老家了，家里那边儿有点急事，他买的下午最近一班的火车票，估计这会儿都到家了——他弟弟倒仓了。”  
“超儿？”岳明辉一愣，“没事吧？”  
卜凡吸溜一口泡面：“应该没什么事儿，就是说小孩子哭得挺厉害的，洋哥一听就坐不住，上班导那儿请了一个周的假，怕小孩哭坏了。”  
“……也不跟我说一声。”岳明辉嘟囔道。

没一会儿他微信就响了，是李振洋发过来的视频通话。  
岳明辉接起来，先看到里面一双漂亮的大眼睛，红通通的好像还含着两包泪。  
“哎哟宝宝，怎么哭成这样儿啦？”岳明辉看着直乐。  
这是李振洋的堂弟李英超，也是曲校附中的，本工花旦。  
“岳叔……”小孩儿才十五岁，长得又水灵又漂亮，从镜头里看着他又委屈又不好意思，声音有点沙哑。  
“倒仓嘛，谁还不倒个仓啦？你洋哥大二还倒了一回你知道吗？穿着个粉毛衣哭得跟小姑娘似的，我还录下来了，回头我发给你哈！”  
小孩儿扑哧一声笑出来，手机被夺了过去，李振洋的脸出现在镜头里：“老岳你赶紧把那个视频给删了！……你等等，你怎么在我们寝室？”  
“我们那儿厕所水管爆了，没法儿住，我先来你们这儿凑合凑合。你放心，我不睡你的床，我睡凡子上铺。”  
“……可你穿的不是我的衣服吗？！”大洋哥咬牙切齿。  
“我衣柜都叫水泡啦！哥哥上你们寝室的时候随身就带着一个水杯和一根充电线，我不穿你的穿谁的啊？”  
“所以你就挑了件儿最贵的是吗？”  
岳明辉拉了拉身上的T恤，对屏幕一拱手：“将军哪！你千不念万不念，念你我一见如故——是三生有幸……” （《萧何月下追韩信》）  
李振洋背后的小孩儿在屏幕一角里笑出和他哥一样的鹅叫。  
“好，岳明辉，你穿我衣服我不跟你计较了，你得给我看住卜凡，少让他偷吃！”  
卜凡把泡过面的碗往桌子深处推了推，凑过来：“洋哥我没偷吃！”  
李振洋狐疑地盯着他看了两秒钟，仿佛要从他脸上找出泡面的痕迹，仔细看了一会儿决定放弃这么没有意义的事情：“卜凡凡我可告诉你，你再吃下去非但摔不了城，大带都踢不起来！”

他们仨在微信视频里互相损了一通，彼此都心知肚明是为了给李振洋他弟解闷的，只有小孩儿自己毫无自觉，哑着嗓子笑得吱吱嘎嘎，要不是李振洋怕他笑多了累嗓子，这出群口相声能演到半夜。  
岳明辉难民一样跑到他们寝室，什么也没带，从李振洋的衣柜里拎了一堆衣服摊在他床上像模像样地选，最后挑了一件儿白T当睡衣。他去洗澡的时候卜凡把他上铺给收拾了，拿自己替换用的床单褥子和凉被给他铺好了，可惜没有凉席，大夏天睡着有点热。李振洋临走前其实刚偷接了根电线搞了个电风扇，自己还没来得及受用，就便宜了他俩。  
卜凡体积大能耗也大，李振洋一不在就有点放飞自我，吃了泡面还卧了个火腿肠。他倒是还有心拉着岳明辉进行睡前卧谈，但是这几天练得太狠，吃完东西胃里太踏实，洗完澡又浑身神清气爽，一沾着枕头没过多久就睡过去了。  
睡着之前他心里还朦朦胧胧地提醒自己睡到半夜得记得起来关电风扇，免得被吹得感冒，但是他根本没定手机闹钟。

然而睡到半夜他还是醒了。  
卜凡从睡梦当中醒过来的时候，整个人都在发粘，无论是头脑还是眼皮，都沉在一片滞涩当中，意识虽然醒了过来，身体却没跟上这个速度，因此他在床上一动不动地躺着，想借着这点儿困劲儿继续睡过去。但是他很快就发现了令自己半夜突然醒过来的那个理由。  
床在动。  
铁架子上下床，床体“咔嗒咔嗒”地与墙壁碰撞，嘎吱嘎吱地摇出一片细小的声响。响动不是很规律，突然猛烈地了一下，整个床随之颤抖，然后又归于平静。  
卜凡盯着上铺的床板。这颤抖是从他上铺传来的。  
“……老岳？”  
没有回应。  
卜凡现在完全醒了，翻身下床，趿拉上拖鞋，向上铺看去。  
他个子高，站在地上正好能看见岳明辉的侧脸在自己眼前。岳明辉还在睡，但是睡得很不安稳，眉头紧皱，眼珠在眼皮底下像某种小动物似的不停转动着，嘴微微张开，还在粗重地喘息，脸上布满汗珠，表情显得相当痛苦。  
这是做噩梦了吗？  
卜凡正打算伸手推他一下，谁知岳明辉突然动了，手臂抬起来在空中摇晃了两下，腿也在乱蹬，摇得铁架床剧烈震动了几下，吱吱嘎嘎活像要散架。  
卜凡吓了一跳，踢掉拖鞋站到了自己床板上，用手轻轻地推他胳膊：“老岳！哥哥！你醒醒！”  
岳明辉猛然间被从噩梦中拉回现实，一整眼就看见卜凡的脸在自己上方，正忧心忡忡地看着他。  
他满身都是又粘又潮的冷汗，裹在皮肤上像是噩梦未曾散去的寒意。  
他定了定神，抬手抹了一把脸，发现汗水已经淌得整个床单都湿透了。  
“……我是不是又做噩梦了？”他从床上支起半个身子，“吵醒你啦？”  
“我倒是没事儿……”卜凡咬着嘴唇，犹豫着试探着，还是把那句话问了出来，“哥哥，你是不是经常做噩梦啊？”  
岳明辉叹了口气，翻身从架子床上往下爬。  
“……我去冲个澡。”

他避开了卜凡欲言又止的目光，到浴室里开了水龙头。  
大半夜水压上不来，水温不太够，但这正是他需要的。温凉的水柱从头上浇下来，能驱散噩梦在身体里留下的余韵。  
他擦干净水，套上T恤，出来一看，卜凡还没睡，正坐在下铺等他。  
“你还没睡啊？早点休息吧。”岳明辉走过去，准备往床上爬，却被卜凡一把抓住手腕，硬把他拖到下铺和自己并肩坐着。  
“别啊哥哥，咱们聊聊。”  
“……有什么好聊的，”岳明辉有点烦躁，“我没事儿，睡眠不好，老毛病了。”  
“说真的，你压力是不是有点大？”  
岳明辉僵了一下，扭过头看着卜凡。

这样仔细看着，他才发现卜凡的脸，其实还有一种介于少年和青年之间的青涩感，孩童一样单纯天真的表情嵌在硬朗的骨骼轮廓中，目光赤诚而清澈，不但不违和，看起来反而有一种……  
有一种……他说不好的东西。  
卜凡看他不作声，自作主张地抓过他的手，指着手指上面那些细小的伤口：“你这手……？”  
岳明辉把手抽了回去。被他这么一说，他现在几乎要强忍着才能不去撕指缝里那些愈合中的表皮。  
卜凡叹了口气，走到自己桌子跟前，从柜子里窸窸窣窣掏了半天，拿出来一个红色小盒，递到岳明辉面前。  
是盒红南京。  
“……你是真不怕李振洋扒你的皮，”岳明辉叹口气，“你好歹抽个不那么呛的。”  
“我又不经常抽，心里实在烦得不行拿这个解闷儿的。”卜凡在垃圾桶里翻了个零度可乐的罐子，往里面倒了点水，坐到他旁边。  
岳明辉一抖烟盒：“就一根了啊。”  
“分着抽呗，你不是还怕呛吗？”  
“……得，上甘岭吗这是。”

打火机的火苗在黑暗中亮起来。  
久未吸烟的人，第一口尼古丁下去，眼前白茫茫的烟雾就好像钻进了脑子里去，睡眠不足和香烟的刺激让他整个人像是在这烟雾当中漂浮了起来。他把香烟递给卜凡。  
卜凡接过去也抽了一口，缓缓吐出烟雾。“洋哥那天埋汰我，说我过了个夏天校服穿成了九分裤，其实还有个事儿他没说。”  
“你、洋哥，还有超儿，都是世家子弟，家里有人干这个才入的行，我不一样，我是曲校附中去特招的。戏校招生你知道什么标准吧？淘气、灵活，还得成绩不好，家里条件普通。来招生的时候，老师把我叫出去叫我表现表现，我一口气翻了十几个跟头，第二天就说录取了。哥你知道为什么要招家里普通的孩子吗？”  
卜凡又接过岳明辉递过来的烟，抽了一口：“我们家一开始不同意，觉得学戏也太苦了。后来老师亲自上我们家里去说，跟我妈说学出来包分配，进了剧团就是事业单位编制，我爸妈一下子就答应了。”  
“我刚进曲校附中那会儿，老师都说这个孩子是老天爷赏饭吃，我自个儿也美着呢，不用上那么多文化课，天天学武术，跟少林寺似的。谁知我初二长到一米七，开胯拉筋扎马步都挡不住长个，高一就一米八五，变成祖师爷砸饭碗了。”  
“我们老师嘴上不说，高二开始单独给我加小灶，叫我头拱地也得考上咱们学院，急了还打我两下。我们毕业聚餐的时候他喝醉了，拉着我的手哭，说自己后悔了，武行演员一米九二不是什么好事儿，早知道当年不招我了，现在只怕耽误了我前程。”  
“我其实心里也怕。咱们这个行当你最清楚，从小学戏，几乎没有别的技能，改行太难，要想做点小生意家里又没有本钱。”  
“……你这是比惨式疗法？”岳明辉吐了口烟，把燃得只剩一截的香烟递给他。  
卜凡依依不舍地抽完最后一口，烟屁股扔进可乐罐，发出嗤的一声。  
“谁跟你比惨啊？我就是想说，谁没点儿烦心事儿呢？可你不能一边大包大揽显得自个儿特别能，一边又闷在心里什么都不说。霸王烦了还得有个虞姬给他舞剑呢，你就跟我们说说怎么了？说说心里敞亮。”  
“你舞、你舞，”岳明辉被逗乐了，侧过身子指着他，“今年期末晚会你就串虞姬了我可跟你说。”  
岳明辉这会儿很想再抽支烟，可惜没了，咂了咂嘴，手里翻来覆去玩着那个红南京的空盒：“我评不上奖，何止是一个人的事儿。——岳明辉太傲了，得杀杀他的性子。人就这么说的。你也知道我毕业后只有首昆这一条出路，以后这帮人可都是我的领导。”  
“你爸不也是？你爸还是他们领导呢。”  
岳明辉看着他笑，把卜凡笑毛了。  
“你笑什么老岳？”  
“没什么。我想你三句亮这事儿，纯是李振洋耽误的你。”  
“关洋哥什么事？”卜凡愣了。  
“他早上起不来是不是？出了名的起床气，你还不好意思起太早吵他睡觉，久而久之也开始睡懒觉？”  
“……对、对啊。怎么啦？”卜凡不知道他什么意思，但已经开始心虚了，总觉得下一句等着他的不是什么好话。  
“没怎么。”岳明辉笑得一脸慈祥，伸手跟盘文玩一样盘他头顶。  
“你哥哥我每天早上五点的闹钟，明天开始你跟我去操场上喊嗓。”


	8. Chapter 8

卜凡自从高中毕业就再没大早上起来喊过嗓。曲校附中那阵儿那也是被老师逼的。  
他大早上被岳明辉从床上拖起来，套了件T恤，浑身跟没骨头一样，迷迷糊糊歪歪斜斜地走到操场上，才发现原来有这么多学长和学姐。  
“今儿人怎么这么少？”岳明辉东张西望一番，问旁边一个高个子女生。  
女生也顺着他的目光四周看看：“大概比赛快到了要养嗓子？你今儿怎么还拉了个伴儿，这是谁呀？”  
岳明辉把卜凡拖过来：“这是京剧系的卜凡，大一的，武生。”  
“哟，真够高的，小伙子长挺帅。”学姐看着他乐，“我是昆曲系大四张小燕儿。”  
卜凡这才发现这位学姐还穿着件练功用的大红色褶子。  
“学姐好。学姐你本工是？”  
“坤生。”学姐对他可爱地一笑，“今年昆曲系《桃花扇》四个侯方域，我是第二个上场的。”  
说着便振振袖子，开始喊嗓。  
这也算是戏校一道独特的风景。夏日将明未明的天光如同一块有些杂质的水晶，透出不十分清明的光芒，又像是一大块果冻那样，用夏日的植物清香笼罩住早晨清透天色里的人。操场周围早就三三两两聚了很多学生，有些人还在“咦咦啊咦”地吊嗓，有些人已经吊完了开始练习念白，还有人直接开始唱一小段。张学姐就是其中之一。  
她唱的是《桃花扇》第二出，《眠香》。

齐梁词赋，陈隋花柳，日日芳情迤逗。  
青衫偎倚，今番小杜扬州。  
寻思描黛，指点吹箫，从此春入手。  
秀才渴病急须救，偏是斜阳迟下楼，刚饮得一杯酒。

……这唱词！昆曲真奔放！  
卜凡一边“咦咦啊咦”，一边偷瞄岳明辉。

自从存了这份儿心思，三岔口的排练就变成了一种甜蜜的折磨。  
这出戏的片段，卜凡不是没有学过，也不是没有练过，但现在他才发现，为什么这出戏里有这么多身体接触？  
《三岔口》讲的是三关上将焦赞怒杀卖国奸贼，因而被发配沙门岛，被押解行至三岔口上，在江（开）湖（黑）义（店）士（的）刘利华旅店中歇宿。刘利华与其妻有心杀死解差放走焦赞，不想小将军任堂惠一路暗中保护焦赞，追到三岔口店中，双方都误以为对方是仇家派来暗杀焦赞的杀手，因此大打出手。这出戏是一出默剧，最强烈的戏剧效果就是两个侠士在黑暗当中摸索着打斗，身体明明挨得很近，彼此却因为一些细小的距离碰不到，看得观众又紧张又好笑。一旦接触到了，就要立即开打，锣鼓点一阵紧似一阵、一阵密似一阵，直到两个人在黑暗当中再次失去彼此的踪迹。

这不科学，卜凡在心里吐槽。  
这一幕是任堂惠和刘利华肩并肩站着，两人伸出手去摸索，一人摸高，一人摸低，刚好堪堪避开，因此都没有发现对方的存在。  
怎么可能！任堂惠你四不四洒？！  
岳明辉身体的热度隐隐传过来。他最近住在卜凡和李振洋的寝室，沐浴液和洗发水自然也是用的他俩的，动作一旦稍微大点儿，那股舒肤佳的柠檬味就扑面而来。明明他自己用的也是这个沐浴液，但为什么在他自己身上就没有这样好闻？！

如此心猿意马，练的效果自然就马虎。  
他俩排了一个小时，动作的默契程度不但没变好，甚至还越来越差。几个砍翻身，卜凡总是犹豫，表现不出“刀口堪堪擦身而过”的紧张感。  
要是李振洋在这儿，估计能把刀抢过来剁他。但是岳明辉只是站在地上喘粗气，道具刀在手里翻来覆去，下意识地挽着刀花，皱着眉头想怎么解决这个问题。  
天太热，T恤湿得拧两把都不干，北京人骨子里的膀爷上线，已经把上身脱光了，一块块肌肉随着动作流淌出好看的线条，上面布满细密的汗珠，他就这么眼睁睁地看着汗水划过哥哥的胸膛、腹肌，一直坠入宽大的篮球短裤里，就像一滴雨落进蜿蜒起伏的沙丘，是雨意，但解不了渴。  
“要不这样，”卜凡咬了咬牙，提议道，“咱把灯关了试试。”  
岳明辉想了想，答应了。

关了灯，屋里还是能看得见。  
这条街做的就是大学城周边的生意，减肥中心的两侧和街对面都是五颜六色的霓虹灯招牌，甜品店24hr便利烟酒网吧青旅折扣化妆品情趣用品各色LED灯牌，汇成一片赛博朋克一样的光影投入窗户，瑜伽教室的镜子里还清晰地倒映着隔壁奶茶店的半截竖字招牌，“冻鸳央”，映在昏暗又空旷的瑜伽教室里，仿佛是个大型的水族馆，那些斑斓而扭曲的光线就像深海里奇形怪状的游鱼。  
屋子里很暗，但借着这些光线看得也很清楚。他们俩在黑暗中摸索着又练了一会儿，岳明辉说了句："哎好像比刚才是好点儿！"  
卜凡含含糊糊地"嗯"了一声，手没有停，刀片子唰的从岳明辉头皮上擦过去，一下子果真把岳明辉砍得有几分愣，赶紧借着这个劲儿在黑暗中呲牙咧嘴。两人又分开，架着刀互相绕着游走一匝。

岳明辉见卜凡不再出声，以为他是来了感觉，也就跟着闭嘴，不想打扰他。谁知这个愣头愣脑的大个子弟弟脑子里想的根本不是那么一回事。  
霓虹灯牌倾泻进来五颜六色的光打在岳明辉身上，那些细小的汗珠与水渍都蒙上了一层斑斓，让他莫名想起自己曾经看过的各种港片，比如《春光乍泄》，他高二时看到两个男人在屏幕上接吻，第一次感到面红耳赤的那个镜头。  
黑暗中，那具躯体肌肉匀称，线条流畅，薄薄的汗意蒸发出一股男性特有的汗味，却不难闻，裹在沐浴露毫无灵魂的化学香气当中，画龙点睛一样地成为一种名为"岳明辉"的独特气味。  
但黑暗起码能掩饰他的眼神与窘迫。这才是卜凡能平稳住情绪专心排练的保护色。

但是他这一点儿冷静自持，却在下一个动作里被破坏得一干二净。  
这是个桌上动作，任堂惠跳到桌子上，刘利华在桌子周围摸索，两个人在黑暗中面对面，突然觉得脸前似乎有什么东西，于是就本能性地向前凑过去细看——

这里，生和丑不但要挨得足够近，近到睫毛能打架的程度，两人还要反方向拧动头颅，这样才有喜剧效果。  
岳明辉第一次凑过来时卜凡下意识地推了他一把。哥哥不明所以，不满地嘟囔了一句，"干嘛呀！"随即伸手在他肩膀上锤了一下，"别胡闹！"  
岳明辉第二次把脸凑了过来。那张脸庞上布满汗水，眼睛清澈透亮，他几乎能在里面看到自己的倒影，就这么满满当当地占据着整个黑亮黑亮的瞳仁。薄薄的唇线微微张开，压抑着急促的喘息，怕气流喷到自己脸上……  
只要稍微靠近几厘米，就能吻住这双嘴唇。  
卜凡情不自禁地吞了口唾沫，那声音在空旷的排练室里几乎是一声惊心动魄的巨响。

然后大灯啪得打开了。

他俩同时回头一看，门口站着个四十出头的中年男子。

"……爸？你怎么来了？"岳明辉惊叫道。


	9. Chapter 9

“我来不行吗？”  
岳明辉他爸走进来，手里拎个大纸袋。“今天夏渍，你妈弄了杂酱面，催着我非给你送来，我去学校里早了你一圈都早不见，你同学说是在外头借了地方排练，倒叫我好早。”  
这人北京话非常不纯正，夹了点南方口音，这时一边说话，一边从大纸袋里掏出一个保温饭桶，打开给岳明辉瞅了一眼："我本来盘算着赶你们晚饭时间的，现在你看，都坨了。"  
岳明辉拿手指头从里面捏出一片鸡蛋丝儿放嘴里："得勒，我吃，我吃！"  
"用筷子！"岳老爷子从纸袋里掏出两付用手绢包裹的筷子，招呼着，"你是京剧系那个卜凡吧？一块来吃点！"  
卜凡早就跳下桌子，讪讪地过来打招呼："叔叔你好。"  
"这家伙不能吃宵夜，李振洋的禁令。"岳明辉拿筷子象征性地从桶里挑了一筷子面条吃了，开始催他爹走，"行了，面我留着明天吃，今天晚上吃太饱就练不了了。爸你还有事儿没有？"  
"催我走哪？"  
"没有没有，我们这不排练呢么。"  
"你先别忙，"岳老爷子一抱臂，"我先问问你，你那个活捉练得怎么样了?"  
一句话把岳明辉问怂了："……还行吧。不是你怎么知道我上活捉的啊?"  
"我看到报名表了啊。"岳老爷子转向卜凡，"今天对不住你啊卜凡同学，我今天一来是送饭，二来是想看看我们家辉辉的活捉练成什么样子了。"  
"那我先走？"卜凡开始往门边儿出溜。  
"别，你留下来吧！"  
岳家父子俩异口同声，说完彼此互看一眼，眼睛里都有几分讶异。  
岳明辉咬了咬牙："……那行吧。"  
他转头去衣箱子里头翻腾练习用的褶子的时候，岳老爷子从纸袋里又拿出了一样东西。  
是一支笛子。

岳明辉给自己穿上褶子，又叫卜凡给他费劲吧啦地勒上头，这期间岳老爷子一直在给笛子试音，吹出几个声调，但是卜凡能感觉到他的目光一直向这边看过来。  
岳明辉穿戴完毕，向老爷子点了点头，岳老爷子也微微颔首，示意他开始。  
排练室就两把椅子，一把岳老爷子坐了，一把拿来当活捉的道具，卜凡又不太好意思当着长辈的面坐在桌子上，干脆长腿一盘，靠墙坐在地上。  
这是他第一次完整地看岳明辉演活捉。  
省去了阎婆惜的部分，岳明辉仍然演得一丝不苟。  
一开始张三郎打着哈欠上场，苏白念白，再到隔门问话，这一段只有鼓点而没有笛子，纯是靠丑角的表现吸引观众。等到张三郎开始猜门外是谁，“是啥拧家的奴家家，有了——”  
这时岳老爷子的笛子凑到嘴边，吹出了“渔灯儿”的音符——"莫不是向坐怀柳下潜身"。

卜凡有一半时间在看岳明辉，另一半时间倒是在看岳明辉他爸。  
岳老爷子和他想象中完全不同。  
他一直觉得岳老爷子，首昆一团（马赛克），应该是那种，不说是铜锤花脸，起码也得是硬靠武净的人设。何况，岳明辉这么好脾气的人能和他爸吵架吵到不回家，怎么也得是个说一不二、封建大家长的做派吧?  
谁知完全不是。  
岳明辉他爸光看外表就有点南方人的样子，身材瘦高细长，长得儒雅斯文，说话轻声慢气，白皙的面孔上连一点浅浅的皱纹里都透着慈爱。  
那笛子吹得也真叫一个好。京剧伴奏以胡琴为主，他这几天突击听了不少昆曲，大概是听习惯了京戏的职业病，总觉得没有胡琴提不起劲，谁知听了这近距离的现场才真正觉出昆曲的好来。  
笛声萧索幽咽，余韵绵长，配合昆曲那种缠绵曲折的曲调与唱词，就像甜酒，入口时只觉得甜丝丝的，后劲儿却大。  
岳明辉演得也好，做工娴熟，唱腔清亮，最关键的是，他拿捏住了一个很重要的度：张文远张三郎，是一个介于丑和生之间的人物。  
这个角色虽然是个丑角，但按照传统戏曲的价值观，奸夫淫妇，一般都是泼荡旦和丑角的搭配。但从角色的职业和背景来看，他又不折不扣是个读书人，自称"学生"，在衙门里就职，起码也是个秀才。  
他把那些挤眉弄眼的表情去了很多，在对白时经常做出一副风流倜傥的花花公子面孔，仅在几个唱词里突然破功似的做出一副贪花好色的丑样，仿佛假斯文一下子绷不住，露出了真流氓嘴脸。  
……如果现在有灯，卜凡能把它拍烂。  
他看出了岳明辉的用意：他在强调张三郎风流的一面，来反衬阎婆惜爱上张三郎，死了也念念不忘要把他拖到黄泉的合理性。  
如果纯粹是挤眉弄眼的丑，这说服力显然不够。

因为没有女演员，这场活捉的进度飞速提高，很快就到了张三郎识破阎婆惜身份，满屋逃离女鬼索命的那段。  
岳明辉逃窜时手一挑，弹飞了书生巾，露出假发，到地毯中央单膝一跪，开始甩发。  
他假发甩的又圆又干脆，看着像个单桨的直升飞机。卜凡看得恨不能鼓掌，瞄了一样岳老爷子，却发现他眉头紧皱，瞪着岳明辉的样子好像很不赞同。  
卜凡的心一下子揪紧了，赶紧又去看岳明辉。这段儿有什么问题？他看不出来，这梢子功很完美啊！  
好在岳明辉毫无察觉。由于没有女演员，“被阎惜娇提起来”的这个动作就靠他自己拱腰缩背地完成，扮唱俱佳地——在卜凡看来——把一整出演完了。

最后一个音符吹完，岳老爷子放下笛子，不轻不重地鼓了两下掌，说：“比我预期中好。要说值得改进的地方，你念白这个尖团音还是缺了点，得多学学苏白的发音。其他的倒是没有大毛病。我就有两个问题想问你。”  
岳明辉正解勒头，气还没喘匀，手一下子停了下来，两眼紧紧地盯着他父亲。  
“第一，你头发能不能染回去？”岳老爷子手抚着笛子，斟酌着问道，“第二，你就非要加这段梢子？”

岳明辉一下子涨红了面皮。

他开口之前，还是尽量冷静地把勒头先解了下来。但是卜凡能看到他的手在微微发抖。  
“爸，这两个问题的答案其实都一样，你也门儿清，我也门儿清，咱爷俩不用非打这个哑谜。我染发也好纹身也好，和我戏怎么样一点儿关系都没有。咱是梨园行，不是公务员。还有这段梢子……”  
他低头看了看自己手里的勒头，突然冷冷地笑了一声。  
“是，戏里原没有这段梢子，是我自己给加上去的。可为什么不能加呢？您对京剧也熟，《打金砖》这出戏怎么来的？小达子李桂春和高庆奎同时开戏唱对台，高庆奎的《逍遥津》名声响遍全沪，连演十天，十天‘关铁门’。李桂春没奈何，改编《打金砖》这出戏，在里面加了那段著名的翻扑，一炮而红，也是十天‘关铁门’！这出戏现在变成了经典，可当年照样有人批评说，老生应了武生功，不是正派。”  
他喘了口气，但根本无法压抑住身体的颤抖。  
“这一段儿梢子为什么不能加呢？阎婆惜和张文远在台上这段儿追逃，唱段以旦角儿为主，加上它，丑角戏就更活泼更灵动，甩掉帽子以后，擦黑脸、白绫绕颈，一直都是这种披头散发的状态，看起来也更像是一个被鬼魂索命的人不是吗？——那么它为什么不能加？”  
“爸！”他突然叫了一声，声音有点扭曲，连他自己都吓了一跳，但还是不管不顾地往下说。  
“首昆有多久没排过新戏了？多久没排过全本戏了？一演就是那老三样，《牡丹亭》《桃花扇》《长生殿》，还演不全，游园惊梦，哭像闻铃。桃花扇不演闹社也罢了，长生殿不演贿权也罢了，牡丹亭现在都不演冥判了！现在大一新生有些连《西厢记》和《西楼记》都分不开！《艳云亭》《血手记》《邯郸记》《紫钗记》，这些戏多久没演过了？”  
“爸，我是丑行，你们生旦行体会不到，我能体会到。老辈都说无丑不成戏，这是为什么你想过吗？游园惊梦虽然美，但是哪有一整出戏都是生角儿旦角儿唱下来的？你得有调剂，得有给观众笑的乐的。为什么演不了全本？因为现在就没有几个能撑得住场的丑角儿！”

卜凡现在明白岳老爷子和岳明辉同时要他留下来的用意了。  
他要是不在，搞不好岳明辉真能和他爸当场吵起来。

“一方面是新戏瞎改，一方面是老戏传不下去。《虎囊弹》那种清代就失传的咱就不去说他了。现在的戏呢？你们这一代人是建国前的老艺术家亲手带起来的，我们这一辈怎么办？难道真的跟降龙十八掌一样，传到清代只剩十五掌？新戏写得不好是因为编剧本的根基不行，那么咱把老戏稍微改点儿，让它更好看，也不行吗？”  
岳明辉低下头，声音很轻，但是语气很坚决：“所以这段儿梢子，我就是要加。”

一时间没人说话，岳明辉自顾自地慢慢去解褶子上的系带，但是他手指是抖的，摸索了好几次都解不开那个结子。岳老爷子坐在椅子上如同老僧入定，不动、也不说话。夹得卜凡一个外人在这种尴尬的空气中如坐针毡。  
就在他实在忍不住准备说点什么打破这种尴尬时，岳老爷子叹了口气。  
他把笛子上坠的穗儿慢慢绕起来，收进包套。  
“咱不说那么大的关目。辉辉，你今年这个比赛，爸爸送你两句话吧。”  
岳明辉抬起眼睛，直直地看着父亲从椅子上颤巍巍坐起来，走过自己的时候，伸出手来拍了拍他的肩膀。

“但求本心，勿问旁人。”

岳明辉一下子呆住了。

眼看岳老爷子要走，卜凡终于找到个发挥余热的机会，赶紧说：“叔叔我送你！下头楼道黑！”  
岳老爷子也没瞎客气，顺口儿说：“哎是，这楼里怎么不开灯呢？我都找不到开关在哪。”  
卜凡蹿过去给他开门：“您慢点儿！这里是借的，不好意思总开灯浪费人家电费。”  
“哦，不容易。”  
送下去这一路上岳老爷子还在絮絮叨叨：“那杂酱面得尽早吃呀，天热放坏了可惜。我本来说不要弄了，你阿姨北京人，讲究这种节气上的吃食……”  
卜凡鞍前马后跟个小太监陪老佛爷游畅春园似的把岳老爷子送出门去，岳老爷子也没说什么，跟他挥了挥手，拦了辆出租车就走了。  
卜凡回到楼上，一推门，看见岳明辉四仰八叉地躺在地上，褶子在椅子上胡乱窝成一团。  
他有点担心，走过去看了看，人倒是没哭，就是两个眼睛发直，盯着天花板。  
他小心翼翼地问：“老岳，你没事儿吧？”

岳明辉不答话，突然从地毯上伸出一只手，硬把卜凡拽一趔趄，一屁股坐在地上。  
他幽幽地张开口。

“实指望封侯也那万里班超，到如今！生逼作叛国黄巾，作了背主黄巢。”

 

很多年后，卜凡听了无数精致舞台上名家唱的《夜奔》，还是觉得那天晚上，减肥中心的瑜伽室里，那个丑角儿唱的那句最好听。


	10. Chapter 10

岳明辉的坏情绪没撑得过一晚上，原因就是那桶面。  
……还有卜凡。

李振洋毕竟不在，所以那桶炸酱面到最后还是被卜凡给吃了。  
岳明辉一开始说天热没胃口，后来看卜凡唏哩呼噜吃的喷儿香，那炸酱的味儿飘的满寝室都是，他也忍不住，拿了个不锈钢碗凑过去。  
老岳妈妈的手艺真是不错，而且一看就知道是个特别细心的女人。她在面里加了一点冰块和一点水，保持面条清爽，又单独装了滚热滚热的面汤。虽然泡的有点曩，但是黄瓜丝儿小豆芽儿萝卜条儿看着就那么赏心悦目清脆爽口，炸酱咸淡适中，两个高强度训练了一天的大小伙子根本撑不住这份儿诱惑。  
更何况，抢着吃的东西永远是最香的，一看岳明辉拿着碗筷眼冒精光地凑过来，卜凡胳膊一横，宽肩阔背试图阻止竞食者的进攻路线，嘴里还叼着半口面条，口齿不清地说：“你不是说你不吃吗！”  
“我这也是怕你吃多了影响减肥不是？”岳明辉泥鳅一样从他身侧钻过去，挑起一筷子面放进碗里，又去捞面码儿和汤。  
“……哎，面条和饺子，还是自家老妈做得最好吃！”  
卜凡拼命点头：“你什么时候来青岛玩儿，我让我妈包大虾饺子给你吃，可香了！”

两个人吸溜吸溜一通乱抢，瞬间就把那桶面给消灭了个干净。  
吃完，卜凡拿了餐具出去洗，回来看见岳明辉四仰八叉躺在他下铺，正在拍肚子，肚皮给撑得溜儿圆。  
从减肥中心走回来的一路上，他偷看岳明辉的脸色，只觉得阴得可怕，一句话也不说。这会儿看起来倒是轻松了不少，和平常没啥区别。  
“老岳，咱明天几点起？”他试探着问了句。  
“五点啊。”岳明辉扭头朝他一笑，露出那颗小虎牙，“你别想偷懒我告诉你。”

……行。  
卜凡放心了。

那天晚上的事情，看起来并没有影响岳明辉多少。他第二天的喊嗓照常是五点准时，拖着困得歪歪倒倒的卜凡上操场。  
训练也没受什么影响，卜凡专门提早去看了，活捉那段儿甩发还在，练得一丝不苟。  
不知为什么，他这种若无其事的平静也影响到了卜凡，他也想努力排练，不想那些杂七杂八的东西。

他俩紧锣密鼓地又练了一个周，周六那天早上不用上课，谁都没能爬的起来。岳明辉手机上定了五次闹钟，硬是被他一个接一个摁死，两人活活睡到中午，还是给饿醒的。  
卜凡慢吞吞爬起，看岳明辉在上铺刷手机，也是一副不愿意动弹的样子。  
“要么咱们叫个外卖？”  
“支持提案，本寝室全票通过。”岳明辉懒洋洋地说，举起一根手指头算投了票。

他俩吃完外卖，决定休战一天。  
岳明辉在上铺趴了一下午，天擦黑了以后反而浑身不自在，溜达着出去了，又溜达着回来，手里提了一兜东西。  
“凡子，我想起个事儿来，”他开始把塑料袋里的东西往外拿，是两套彩匣子，“你知道乾音赛是自己化妆吧？参赛的人多，后台只让演员进，只能跟一个老师，到时候咱俩得自个画自个，光靠老师不行。今天不排练，咱们练练化妆，别到时候抓瞎。”  
“武生妆好画呀，还练吗。”卜凡抓抓脑袋。  
“那你也得练呀，我告儿你，哥哥我参赛两年啦，四回，每年都有在后台化妆时间太长耽误上台的。今儿太晚就不练勒头了。少废话，洗脸切！”  
卜凡只好乖乖抓起毛巾和洗漱用品去盥洗室。

他出来的时候岳明辉底妆都拍好了，一张脸红红白白，要不是脸上瘦得没肉，看着跟个大头娃娃一样，卜凡没忍住噗的一声笑出来，换来岳明辉一记白眼。  
“老实儿的！”岳明辉把旁边的椅子拍得梆梆响。  
桌子上已经支好了镜子，卜凡拿过油彩盘，开始拍彩。  
拍完彩还要拍红，他手生，还没画眉眼，那边岳明辉已经开始勾白了。等岳明辉完全画完，对镜子照了照，拿起手机来看了看：“嘿！哥哥今儿又破记录了啊，你看看。”他把手机凑到卜凡跟前。  
“这个你还带计时的！”卜凡有几分嫌弃，“你这个哥哥，胜负心太强。”  
岳明辉带着鼻梁上一点白对他挤眉弄眼，脸上的油彩活像要飞起来一样。  
“我去卸了，你快点儿啊，我出来时你要是还没画好，明天早饭你请客。”  
他拿了冷霜进盥洗室，卸干净了又洗，出来后看见卜凡正准备开始画嘴唇，正拿着笔在犹豫。  
“哎呀你这慢……”岳明辉走过去，毛巾往肩膀上一搭，“我来！”  
卜凡乖乖把笔递过去，看着他蘸了彩，开始为他勾唇。

他第一次这么近距离地看卜凡的脸。  
打量了了一下以后，他也大概明白了为什么卜凡会在勾唇上有点下不去手。

有一年他和一帮师兄师姐闹李振洋，给他把嘴唇给勾了，大洋哥嘴唇肉感丰满，加上勾唇的人使坏，涂满色以后跟梁朝伟《东成西就》里那个香肠嘴一样，一帮人笑得差点把屋顶给掀了，说他还好是个老生得戴髯口，不然这样儿只能唱彩旦。  
卜凡的嘴唇其实也有相同的问题。上唇唇峰曲线明显，凹陷处像个小桃心，而下唇又厚实丰满，如果勾全了，不但看起来过于艳丽，还会破坏整个化妆的平衡感。  
岳明辉想了想，他先勾下唇，不勾满，嘴唇收住了一些。上唇就依照他原本的唇形勾勒，只不过把唇峰处小桃心的边缘抹平。  
他放下笔，用手指在那一小点儿唇峰上轻轻揉搓几下，模糊掉那道过于锋利的线条。

然后他出其不意地对上了卜凡的眼睛。

从刚才起，他一直心无旁骛地在想怎么给卜凡画唇线，完全没有留意到他的面部表情。此时视线突然交汇，才发现青年一直在目不转睛地盯着自己。  
眼周一圈黑色的油彩，衬得那双眼睛更加黑白分明，眼神澄澈又炽烈，看向他时，像是一种少年人单纯的敬慕与爱恋，又像是一种狂信者般的赤诚与痴迷，仿佛全身心地信任着把自己交付于他手上，不止是那一双嘴唇。  
岳明辉几乎像是被这种目光烫了一下。  
他惊吓般地从卜凡脸上猛的缩回手，细毛笔骨碌碌掉了下来，滚在卜凡的白色T恤上，留下一道艳红的痕迹。

“哎？！”卜凡跳起来，抻着自己的T恤，抱怨道，“我就剩下这么件儿白T了！”  
岳明辉惊魂未定，倒退了两步，脸色红一阵白一阵地看着他。  
“……老岳？你咋啦？”卜凡捡起笔，在他面前挥挥手。

“你们俩这是干啥呢？”

他俩同时看向门口的声源，只见李振洋拎着行李箱和一大袋东西，目瞪口呆站在门口。  
“洋哥！”卜凡欢呼一声，去接李振洋手里那个写着“德州扒鸡”的纸袋，“是纬五路那家德州扒鸡的扒鸡吗？”  
“扒你妹子，都这么晚了还敢吃！”李振洋毫不客气地把东西往他手里一塞，骂道，“你们俩，啊？有没有点儿阶级感情兄弟义气？没一个人上火车站接我的，亏我还给你俩带了这么多吃的！”  
这时岳明辉已经多少平静了点儿，强作笑脸，走过去接他手里的行李箱：“你微信上不是说明天回来吗？”  
“明天没票，我临时买的今天的车票。”李振洋归置东西，看卜凡在拆那个德州扒鸡的袋子，不由得心头火起，一脚踹到他屁股上，“去卸妆！不，干脆去洗澡，你看你这一身红油彩。一天到晚净想着吃了……”  
卜凡嘿嘿一笑，拿了毛巾和洗漱篮去了盥洗室。没多大一会儿，里面传来淋浴的水声。

李振洋打开行李箱，开始收拾箱子里的东西。  
俩人一直沉默，岳明辉心里有心事，手上虽然在整理彩匣子，但整个人是恍惚的，直到李振洋叫了一声“老岳”，他才茫然地抬起头来。

李振洋的金边眼镜在日光灯下反着光，看不清他的眼神。  
“你是我最好的哥们，凡子是我从小看到大的师弟。别看他人高马大的，其实特别单纯。你要是没那份儿心思，最好别招他。”

岳明辉把最后一个颜色碟子收到彩匣子里，才低低地说了句：“你说得对。”  
他犹豫了一下，又说：“其实，我原本就想回家住两天，我妈那边儿想我想得厉害，就是不愿意说。你别多心啊。”  
李振洋这会儿反而有点不忍，几次张了张嘴，还是说不出话，走过来拍了拍他的肩：“我明白。”

第二天岳明辉确实回了趟家。  
岳妈是个表面看起来风淡云清泰山崩于前而色不改的女人，但是那一桌子堪比过年的丰盛菜色泄漏了她的开心。  
出乎意料的是，他本来已经做好了被父亲再讲一个小时大道理的心理准备，岳老爷子却没再跟他提那天的事儿。要真提了，岳明辉大概能臊得从六楼跳窗逃走。  
饭后岳老爷子从书柜深处翻了不少书给他，其中还有几本手抄的工尺谱和词本，两个人非常平和地聊了会天，大有多年父子成兄弟之感。  
晚上妈妈留他在家里睡觉，他拒绝了。  
“明天早上我还得喊嗓，咱小区这不合适，我这一嗓子不把方圆十里的狗都给喊起来？”

他回了学校，自己宿舍的水管虽然修好了，但是屋子里还是一股潮味儿。岳明辉在学校旁边的青旅开了个房间。  
这种学校周围的所谓“青旅”，其真正用途是什么大家都心知肚明。  
间壁极薄，晚上他睡觉的时候，那边传来床头板嗑击在墙壁上有规律的声响，一开始他还只是摇头笑笑，后来那边开始叫，他就用手叩叩墙壁，对方立刻就停了。

但是这下子，岳明辉有点睡不着了。  
他下楼去柜台买了包烟，在楼道里对着窗点了一根。

李振洋骂他瞎撩，他不是没有过自觉。只不过，每当别人对他的扮相露出惊艳的神色，他就控制不住地感到一阵得意，像是收到了对自己的某种肯定。  
现在循着这种心理往源头上追溯，或许仍然是潜意识里的一种不安全感。  
原本，因为那次沸沸扬扬的分手大戏，他再玩这手就只对着男生。  
……这么说起来，卜凡是从什么时候开始，存了这份心思的？

烟早已抽完。  
夜晚的风多少有了一丝凉意，岳明辉用手拍着自己的脸颊，手心和脸都是滚烫的。


	11. Chapter 11

“距离感”这回事，往往只有心里本来就有鬼的人才能感受到。

卜凡觉得岳明辉对他有点儿不一样了。  
这种感觉很难说得清。他没有办法去问别人，因为他觉得好像老岳对他和对别人似乎也没什么两样，一样开玩笑，一样排练，但总觉得好像有那么一点若有若无的生分。  
他想了快一个周，后来看李振洋没骨头一样搭着岳明辉的肩膀，把大半个身子挂在他身上，他才发现，原来是肢体接触变少了。  
排练还是一样的，该做到位的动作一个不少。但是岳明辉不再触碰他了，甚至面对他下意识伸过来的手，他总会用点巧劲儿给躲过去。  
发现了这一点，对比一下子就明显了起来。他不再直接上手拿毛巾给卜凡擦汗，而是把毛巾扔到他身上；他也不再大模大样地喝掉卜凡的饮料，卜凡想喝他的饮料时还会护食，“自己不会去买啊”；过去再正常没有的那些勾肩搭背当然也一概消失不见，只要旁边多一个人，他就会自动凑到这个人身边。这个人往往就是李振洋。  
以往结束排练，他们走回宿舍，一路上说说笑笑，倒也没觉得多累。但是老岳突然就开始钟情于满街找小黄车，一骑上蹬得飞快。  
要真计较起来，都是这样鸡毛蒜皮的小事，仿佛不值一提，又仿佛件件都可以解释得通。但是那种亲密无间的感觉，是真真切切地消失了，像退潮时握不住的一捧沙。

最明显的那次，发生在他不小心打到了老岳的腰之后。  
真要说起来还得怪他的个子太大，手长脚长，攻击范围太广，老岳必须多留一块距离才能有效躲避，但那天只听“啪”的一声，倒是挺清脆，紧接着就是老岳“唉哟”一声倒在地上。  
卜凡赶紧扔了刀去看。老岳捂着后腰像条鱼一样在地毯上直翻，一看到卜凡两眼瞬间蓄了泪，又咬着牙把呼痛声又憋回嗓子里。  
卜凡掀起他的T恤——对，老岳也不在他面前光膀子了——小心翼翼地去看那片伤痕，一条红印子，一看就是刀片子抽出来的。  
“……应该没多大事儿，”老岳趴在地上，向后侧着脸，还在安慰他，“你用手指用力按一下。”  
“……别吧？会疼的。”  
“你按一下，我看是不是皮肉伤。”  
卜凡只好伸出一根手指在那片红痕上用力摁了一下，岳明辉“嗯”地一声倒抽一口凉气。  
“皮肉伤，骨头没事儿，养两天就行了。”

那天晚上当然是练不下去了，李振洋正翘着脚在床上看土味小视频，笑得曲项向天歌，看见卜凡跑进来着急忙慌翻箱倒柜。  
“你今天怎么回来的这么早？”他忍不住问。  
卜凡在柜子里乱翻：“洋哥你从香港带回来那瓶红花油呢？我记得是在柜子里啊……”  
李振洋下巴抬了抬：“右边第二个抽屉。你要红花油干什么？”  
卜凡没回答，找到那瓶油，又一阵风似的跑出去了。  
他跑到老岳宿舍，一推门就闻到一股药油的味道，然而看到下铺的岳明辉，才觉得眼前一炸。

岳明辉寝室的水管子早就修好了，但是屋子里还有股潮乎乎的味儿。头顶的日光灯光线不足，两张下铺都被笼罩在斜斜的阴影当中。  
岳明辉正趴在下铺的床上，头朝门口的方向，脸埋在枕头里，篮球背心一直卷到肩膀上。他上铺的哥们骑在他屁股上，两手掐着他光裸的腰。阴暗的光影中，只有那一溜光裸而细瘦的窄腰，白皙得几乎要反光，背脊的线条像某种鲸类，延绵的曲线下是流畅的肌肉。  
上铺几乎是坐在他屁股上的，把那两团有弹性的软肉挤压得扁平。那哥们的手捋着他脊骨向下，掐在那两个明显的腰窝上，大拇指揉着：“疼不疼啊？要重点儿还是要轻点儿你倒是出个声儿？”  
“唔嗯嗯——”岳明辉埋在枕头里，小揪揪一抖一抖的，声音发闷，软绵绵地打着颤，“没事，可以再用力点。”  
上铺一抬头：“哟，凡子来啦。”  
卜凡口干舌燥，举起手里的红花油，说：“我、我给岳哥拿了瓶红花油。”  
“我们这儿有啊。”  
岳明辉从枕头里抬起脸，看了看卜凡，拍了拍上铺的腿，让他下去。  
卜凡走过来，手还没放到他腰上，岳明辉早已一骨碌爬起来，把篮球背心也放下了。  
窄而细的腰、流畅的背、梨涡般的腰窝，瞬间就被布料遮蔽得一干二净。  
“不用按啦，皮肉伤，两三天就好了。”  
卜凡顿了顿，把红花油放在他桌上：“这个是在香港买的，比一般的药油好使。岳哥你早点休息，养好了咱们再练。”  
他安静地走出门去，关门前的一瞬间听见岳明辉上铺那哥们小声嘀咕：“……凡子今天怎么这么客气？”

客气的另一个说法，就是疏远。

卜凡走回自己宿舍，打开门就一头扑在自己床上，把脸整个埋在凉被里，不动弹也不吭气。  
李振洋洗完澡出来，闻到他身上的药油味儿，坐到他床边扒拉他。  
“老岳给我发微信啦，他那个真是皮肉伤，不严重的。……卜凡凡你不是在哭吧？”  
卜凡闷声闷气地回答：“……我没哭。”

他没有哭。  
他在脑子里反复像过电影一样地回忆岳明辉从床上爬起来放下背心的那个画面——太快了，快得很难让人看不懂这个动作下隐藏起来的情绪。  
黑暗中那窄而细瘦的腰肢白皙得像一道微弱的亮光，把他的脑子烧成一只正在噗噗乱叫的开水壶。  
岳明辉的上铺骑在他腰上。  
难过的情绪立刻就不那么纯粹了，还混杂着嫉妒和情欲。

如果真的只是普通哥们儿，他倒可以直接问出口——“哥哥，是我得罪你了吗？”  
但是他不敢问，也不能问。  
哪怕他真的问了，回答也可想而知——“没有啊？嗨，瞎想什么呢！”

也许……本来就是该这样患得患失的。

想不通的事情，干脆不去想。马上就要参赛了，所有今年冲进决赛的学生其他课都暂停了，响排一开始，也容不得他去想那么多有的没的。  
他进步很大，老师看完他和岳明辉第一次响排，看他的眼神颇有一点马上就要老泪纵横的喜极而泣之感。

然而离决赛还有一周的时候，他开始紧张，紧张到开始吃不下东西，哪怕李振洋拿着炸鸡在他面前晃荡，他也只觉得那股油味儿直冲嗓子，顶得他想吐。  
“……这就有点麻烦了。”  
和他旺盛食欲搏斗了整整一年的大洋哥觉得有点儿棘手。平时恨不得从他嗓子眼儿里往外抠，现在恨不得把馒头往他嗓子眼儿里怼，活像拿着饭碗追孩子屁股后面的操心老妈。

临决赛还有三天时，岳明辉神秘兮兮地把他拉到一边：“你别紧张，哥哥给你准备了个秘密武器！”  
“啥？”卜凡这几天食欲减退，脸都饿出两道凹痕，病恹恹地看着他从背包里掏出一个绿色的瓶子。定睛一看，俏雅梅酒。  
“上台前来一口！”  
卜凡有点儿怀疑，拿手掂量两下：“……这成吗哥哥，上台前能喝酒吗？被别人看见了不太好吧？”  
“嗐！”岳明辉把酒瓶又放回去，“拿个东西装了，谁能知道你喝的是什么啊？旧社会艺人上台前，多的是喝两口酒的。这是甜酒，度数低，不辣嗓子，放松一下神经，你就不紧张了。”

这个办法还是他看书看来的，不过书里为尊者讳，没写那时候上台不仅是两口酒，搞不好还有两口大烟。大烟当然是犯法的，不过他这口梅酒可是救过不少第一次上场之前浑身抖如筛糠的生瓜蛋子，比如他自己，以及李振洋。


	12. Chapter 12

对于没有舞台经验的人来说，乾音赛每年都是定在洛阳大剧院，舞台大到对新人十分不友好。  
大灯一打，台下黑暗一片，只能看到一排一排全都是人、全都是眼睛，唯一灯火通明的地方就是舞台的方寸之地，每一个动作、每一个表情都纤毫毕现地等着被评判。  
为了给师弟师妹们壮胆，参赛的各个学院都有自己的拉拉队，但是今年明令禁止喝彩喊好，除了鼓掌不准发出任何噪音。  
赛前动员，老师把他们集中到一起做训话，专门盯着李振洋：“大声喊好盖过唱不上去的调门，这一招民国时候就玩儿剩下啦！友谊第一比赛第二，如果出怪声，评委会会给选手倒扣分，知道吗！”  
大洋哥脸皮绷得若无其事，一下课，看着老师走了，立刻开始嗷嗷叫唤：“我出钱！出我的钱！多订十个灯牌！听说沪曲院那帮孙子来了二十多人，咱们首曲气势不能输！”

到了比赛前一天也不消停，大洋哥正坐在道具箱上指挥儿郎们搬东西，外面风风火火闯进来一个师弟，弓箭步一拱手：“报大王！”  
大洋哥两指一并，做剑指虚点一下，恶声恶气：“讲来！”  
“门外车马俱已备齐，单等大王上——啊——马！”  
大洋哥从道具箱上蹦下来，甩髯、上马：“发兵洛阳去者！”  
一行人三十多人浩浩荡荡出了门，上了包来的大巴车。李振洋上车还没坐热屁股，先东张西望去找他师弟，一看卜凡正坐在后面，把棒球帽的檐拉到脸上，好像是睡了。  
李振洋在摇摇晃晃的车内走过去，一掀他帽子，看见师弟脸色发白，就知道要坏菜，碰碰他肩膀：“凡子？”  
“……我有点儿晕车。”卜凡蔫蔫儿地回答，迷迷糊糊地抬起眼来。  
李振洋从兜里摸出块半融化的巧克力，剥了给他塞嘴里。“吃块儿糖，我看你今天早上也没吃什么。”  
卜凡嚼着巧克力，强打精神抬起头来看看四周：“老岳呢？”  
“他从西城那边儿直接过去。你别想了，咱俩换个座儿，大巴前头比较稳，你上我座位上睡一会儿。”

也许是这几天精神过于紧张，卜凡还真睡着了，直到开到剧院门口才醒过来。据说当时车上还合唱了一曲《红灯记》，被一个大四的师兄改了词儿，“临行喝妈一碗奶”，他都没被笑声吵醒，可见睡得足够深沉。  
上场顺序是抽签决定的，他签运不错，正好在中间位置，太靠前评委都谨慎，会不自觉地压分看后面还有没有好的，太靠后评委会疲惫，注意力可能没那么集中。  
岳明辉到的比他们还早，一见面倒是透露了个好消息：他来得早，冷眼观察了半天，确定今年的武生组里，演《三岔口》的确定只有他俩。  
“重大利好！”把他俩送进后台之前，李振洋还在蹦高，“你俩肯定行！”

这是岳明辉第五次参加乾音赛了，后台一如既往地乱成了一锅粥。后台每组只允许演员和一个老师进入，但仍然沸反盈天。一字排开的化妆台完全没有隔间，小桌台比肯德基的单人桌位大不了多少，摆上彩匣子基本就没什么空余的地方了。  
三个人手忙脚乱地归置行头，把衣箱子打开，东西拿出来挂着，一时发现任堂惠英雄氅上居然有道丑丑的皱褶，老师立刻变戏法一样掏出个简易熨斗来。一转眼岳明辉又看见邻桌儿的把自己的东西全摊到他们桌上，又调转头去和人扯了几句皮，不咸不淡不卑不亢，说得邻桌儿臊臊地把东西全给收回去了。  
他正给自己拍着彩，听见背后老师说了句：“卜凡呢？”  
不知为什么，岳明辉心里咯噔一下。  
这傻大个弟弟从刚才起就异常沉默，老师知道他紧张，让他先化妆。岳明辉一直忙得团团转，完全没顾得上他，这时才猛然想起来，隔壁的卜凡自从拍完红，好像就不见人影了。  
后台乱得像一锅沸腾的广东状元粥，杂七杂八的配料在白米粒儿里翻滚，稠密的香气里带一点儿内脏的臭，像是人间烟火。  
他茫然地在这锅粥里寻找卜凡的身影，按说一米九二的身高非常显眼，可是搂了一圈儿硬是没看见。  
“老师，我出去找，您先歇会儿。”  
老师咬了咬嘴唇，说：“找到快点儿回来，别耽误上台。”

岳明辉从后台跑出去。  
洛阳大剧院他熟悉，不仅是因为来比赛。这里是首昆院和国剧团演出的第一选择，他小时候，隔三差五就会跑来这里看爸爸妈妈演出，他对这里了如指掌。  
但是，一个怯场的演员，会跑到哪里去呢？

他最后是在一间没上锁的道具室里找到了卜凡。  
卜凡在箱子上抱着膝盖缩成一团，但是过于庞大的躯体根本藏不住，从花花绿绿的戏服里露出了大半。  
他推门进去的时候，只觉得那些五彩斑斓的衣服仿佛是一道道衣料褶皱形成的迷宫，马上就要将他吸入另一个世界的入口。  
“凡子。”岳明辉轻轻叫了一声。  
卜凡茫然地抬起眼来，眼神逐渐在他身上聚焦。  
妆只上了一半，他脸上从中间晕开一抹红，好像五官都要化在里面一样模糊。大个子看清楚眼前站着的人，嘴唇突然抖了起来。  
“……我、我不成的，”他声音发颤，“我赢不了……”  
“谁大一就能赢啊！”岳明辉在他面前半跪下来，抬脸看着他，“你洋哥那是运气，多得是到大四才拿到奖的师兄师姐，大一能杀入决赛已经很少见了，你就当是长长经验。”  
“我透不过气，”卜凡说，“我在车上就晕，我、我觉得我快吐了……”  
他呼吸逐渐变得急促，眼神又开始失焦。  
岳明辉赶紧捂住他的口鼻：“你这是呼吸太急，有点吸氧过度。你先闭一下气，跟我数，每五下呼吸一次，尽量延长吐气和吸气的时间，匀着来。”  
卜凡照做了。  
岳明辉感到滚烫的呼吸绵绵地喷在自己手心里。  
“……我是不是特没用。”  
卜凡在他手心下面闷闷地说。  
“你当然不是。”岳明辉用尽量坚定的声音告诉他，“你进步得特别快，连老师都觉得你今年有希望拿到一等奖。”  
卜凡露出个苦笑。  
岳明辉从牛仔裤口袋里摸出一个扁扁的酒壶，递到他嘴边：“喝一口。”  
卜凡轻轻推开他的手：“算了，我觉得这没用。岳哥你不用管我，我再冷静一下，一会儿就出去。”

岳明辉定定地看着他的脸，突然一咬牙，拔开瓶塞咕咚咚灌了两口。  
卜凡惊异地看着岳明辉的脸凑了上来。

他被吻住了。

卜凡下意识地想要挣扎，脸却被紧紧地捧住，温热的唇间，伸出一片小小的舌尖，灵活得像一尾鱼，几乎没用什么力气就叩开了他的齿关。甜腻的酒浆顺着舌头被送了进来，梅子的果香与酒香同时充满了口腔。他下意识地吞咽，度数并不高的甜酒一路滚落食道，像一块炭火般一路燃烧，最后落入胃袋，烧红了他整个体腔。  
卜凡觉得好像有人对准自己的胸口用力地开了一枪，心脏顿时碎裂，掉到地上时却变成了一地玫瑰花瓣。  
他感觉到舌尖撤了回去，嘴唇松开了，一个还带着体温的金属物体被塞进手里，哥哥的声音带着一点儿嘶哑在耳边响起：“剩下的你自己喝！”

他觉得哥哥的脸在油彩下一定是烧透了。他的表情看起来像是带着点儿倔强，又像是表示自己很豁得出去一点儿都他妈不在乎，但实际上他看起来就是在害臊。  
卜凡接过酒壶喝了一大口，然后猛然抓住哥哥抽身要走的手腕，把他拉向自己。

这是第二个吻。

他们周围悬挂着的戏服像是世界尽头的幕布，华丽的纹样与繁复刺绣和樟脑球的味道一并隔绝住炎夏，隔绝住外面沸反盈天的人群，营造出一方只有恋人，和恋人之间甜蜜与折磨的小小桃源，这里是牡丹亭的花园，是西厢记的西厢，是玉簪记的琴房，是长生殿的温泉。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章一更新就出错，什么毛病……


	14. Chapter 14

岳明辉在昆曲赛组的日期刚好在京剧赛组一个周之后，是个周日。  
昆曲系参赛人少，就两组，坐地铁去的。  
卜凡原本想跟着去，又打了退堂鼓。岳明辉抽到的是下午的比赛，他一直磨蹭到中午，才慢吞吞地动身，李振洋早就走了。

响排他没好意思再去看，所以这是他第一次看到《活捉三郎》的完整演出。  
饰演阎婆惜的女主角一出场，卜凡瞬间就坐直了身体。

《活捉》之前乃是《杀惜》，阎婆惜一出场时，就已经是个鬼魂了。女演员出场时，双脚脚面放平，极细极碎的蹉步，这种圆场的方式叫做“魂步”，斜走至大边台口亮相后，转身向上场门方向走回，至台中位置，抓袖、转身，背身亮相——真的就像一缕幽魂般，是驾着一阵阴风飘进来而非走进来的。  
为了配合《活捉》的主题，台上灯光只亮了一半，幕布完全是暗的，幽幽惨惨的白光打在女主角身上，黑纱罩头，黑衣拢身，水袖在身前飘飘荡荡。  
她开口时，音色飘渺，不像普通旦角那般甜脆，又加上她脸上始终有一种凄迷的神色，似怨而非恨，似痴而非傻。  
卜凡背后寒毛都竖起来了。

岳明辉头戴方巾，面敷白彩，手拿烛台，摇摇摆摆上场了。  
张三郎大半夜被敲门声惊醒，原本还有几分不耐烦，一听说门外是位女眷，色心骤起，开始隔门相问。  
这是卜凡第一次看岳明辉的全妆。哪怕是与瑜伽室那次相比，也有好像是换了个人一样的感受。  
丑角脸部正中那抹白色油彩叫做豆腐块，是丑角必备妆容。《三岔口》的刘利华乃是江湖义士，豆腐块小，只在鼻梁上有一道，勾了眉眼，看起来与其说滑稽，不如说英武任侠中有点儿小生意人的圆滑。  
而这个张文远张三郎是方巾丑，眉心正中垂直一道抹红，这叫“上高红”，再在鼻梁中画上大大的白油彩，那点儿风流倜傥就被这豆腐块全给压住了。  
化好妆、穿好戏服的演员，自己仿佛就带有一种高度抽象的美感，他们是只存在于舞台上的，只存在于"当下"的幽灵。  
岳明辉的张三郎，最好的一点在于，他"不像"。  
他不完全像传统意义上的丑角，甚至也不完全像一个台上的演员。他打哈欠打得真，看得人情不自禁地也想打一个，他问话时表情也真，让人为不知道门外乃是索命冤魂、还在色眯眯东猜西猜的张三郎捏一把汗。  
程式化的动作与表情一个都不少，却增加了许多生活化的自然，戏剧感染力不但没有减弱，甚至还增强了不少。  
卜凡原本担心过岳明辉扮丑像扮生的这个策略，结果现在看来纯属多余。脸上白色的豆腐块一勾，三角眼一描，只要稍微动动表情就自带猥琐的喜剧效果。现在看来，倒是岳明辉这样尽力收着的感觉更好。  
与这位气场惊人的学姐搭档，他不仅不怯、不吝，丑角天然的喜剧效果也冲淡了鬼魂索命的恐怖气氛。  
繁重做工下的唱腔清越脆亮，一开口已经把刚才演玉簪记的小生比下去了。  
卜凡伸长脖子，努力往评审席看过去。只见"莫不是向坐怀柳下潜身"一句刚出来，评委席中立刻有人坐直了身子，开始交头接耳。  
然后到了第二个唱段。

昆曲丑角念白全用苏白，卜凡在网上找了各种版本的，现在倒也能听得懂了。这才发现岳明辉一个北京土著，那句"窥，窥么哉"，说得还真是正宗。

你只该向严武索命频，怎么倒恨王魁负桂英?  
觑着你俏庞儿宛如生，听他姣唾依然旧莺声，  
可记得银烛下和你鸾交凤滚，向纱窗重拥麝兰衾，  
彷佛听鼓瑟湘灵隐隐，真个是春蚕丝到死浑未尽。 

卜凡看见评委席的交头接耳当中，已经有人开始频频点头。他一瞬间觉得无比骄傲，恨不得现在就站起来向全剧场昭告天下: 看见没！就是台上那个丑角，那是我哥！

然而很快，引发了岳明辉与岳老爷子争议的那个动作就出现了。  
追逃、脱巾、甩发、屁股座子、爬蹦……一连串动作下来，做工繁重，但看他身影，气息几乎丝毫未受影响。椅子功也完美无缺，女演员蹬椅而上，岳明辉将椅子一倾，看似是在躲避女鬼，实际上是把她身体的重量倾斜在自己身上。  
这一幕实在太精彩了！亮相时，女鬼身体又硬又直，脚尖点在椅子腿上站立，活像是整个人虚虚挂在半空中一样！  
这一幕需要两个演员配合得极其完美，两个人都有极其精准的力道与默契，才能有这样艳丽又诡异的表现。  
这一幕因为是女演员的表演，卜凡以前从未见过，此时有一种活像打碎万花筒般的眼花缭乱感。然而这个亮相的精彩已经让剧场里三分之二的观众忘记了禁止喝彩的规矩，热烈的掌声伴随着此起彼伏的"好"声响了起来，几乎掀翻屋顶。

这之后，是一段旦角唱词。

小立春风倚画屏，好似萍无蒂柏有心。  
珊瑚鞭指填衡门。乞香茗，我因此上卖眼传情。  
慕虹霓盟心，慕虹霓盟心，蹉跎杏雨梨云。  
致蜂愁蝶昏，致蜂愁蝶昏，痛杀那牵丝脱纴，只落得捣床捶枕。  
我方才杨李寻桃，我方才杨李寻桃，  
便香销粉褪、玉碎珠沉。  
浣纱溪鹦鹉洲夜壑阴阴，今日里羡梁山，和你鸳鸯冢并。

这一段之中，丑角从袖中拿出藏起来的煤黑擦在脸上，以表示已被鬼魂所迷。

丑角的第三段唱词一开始，卜凡就注意到，评委席上立刻起了一丝波动。从卜凡的角度看出去，舞台的灯光正面打来，评委席上的人就像皮影戏里的一道道剪影，黑色的影子看不见表情容貌，只能看见他们飞速地在彼此耳边交谈，交换意见，手里的笔向舞台上指指戳戳，显然是对这一幕有相当大的议论。

想李代桃僵翻误身，恨她翻为雨覆作云。可怜红粉付青萍。  
我泪沾襟，好一似膏火生心，好一似膏火生心。  
苦时时自焚，苦时时自焚。正捱剩枕残衾。  
值飞琼降临，值飞琼降临。  
骤道是山魈现形，又道是鲲弦泄恨。  
把一个震耳惊眸，把一个震耳惊眸，荡情怡性，动魄飞魂。  
赴高唐向阳台雨渥云深。又何异那些时和你鹣鹣影并。

这时丑角第二次在脸上涂抹煤黑，几乎覆盖了全脸，表示三魂已经去了六魄，很快就要被女鬼索命而去。岳明辉在这里加了第二段甩发，双膝交替为重心跪地旋转，又接了昆曲原版的矮子步。阎惜娇将水袖和黑纱绕在他颈中，提着已经软踏踏的张三郎，摇摇摆摆下场而去。

至此，《活捉》一出演完。  
卜凡再也按捺不住，站起来拼命鼓掌。他这个过分热情的举动却没有被斥责，因为前后左右也都在狂热地鼓掌、喝彩，甚至有人已经把手指放在嘴里，要不是被旁边人及时制止，就要吹出口哨来了！  
“稳了！”卜凡心里大声喊，“大吉大利，今晚吃鸡！”

按规矩，演员又重新回到台上，向评委致敬。  
一般来说，评委也会问几个问题，礼貌性地做一下点评。  
然而这一次却不一样。话筒直接被传到了一位六十多岁、德高望重的丑角演员手里。  
他问：“我问一下那位丑角演员，你为什么要加这段甩发？”

岳明辉在台上僵住了。  
卜凡看见他的额头在舞台全亮的灯光下密密地渗出一层薄汗。  
那天晚上对峙岳老爷子，他看起来像是一桶憋了许久的炸药，一旦被点燃就非爆个天崩地裂不可。而此时，他在台上僵着，嘴唇几下开合，半是欲言又止，半是张口结舌。这样尴尬了半天，最后只是讷讷地说了一句：“因为……它能加进去。京剧里，陈永玲，一九四、四、四几年就加上去了……”  
那位老前辈点了点头，戳着面前的几张纸，慢慢地开口了。

“《活捉》这出戏，各个地方剧种都有，各个剧种也都有自己的特色。北派和南派最大的不同，在于阎惜娇对张文远的态度。从昆曲的角度来讲，阎惜娇对张三郎是旧情难舍，要与他‘鸳鸯冢并’，突出的是‘情勾’。而京剧里阎惜娇的念白，‘似你等负心之人，也不知害了多少良家妇女’，包括唱词，‘我不怨宋江刀刎颈，我不怨此身多乖运’，是有仇报仇有怨报怨，突出的是‘恨杀’。因此，京剧里的张三郎要害怕、慌张、恐惧，而我们昆曲里的张三郎，无论是从唱词还是做工，表现的都是他被阎惜娇的美貌所吸引，心甘情愿被她所迷惑，同归黄泉。这个基本的道理，我想你是懂的。”  
老前辈又点了点面前的纸张。  
“这两种不同的情绪，导致我们昆曲与京剧，在做工上有很大不同。自‘小立春风倚画屏’一句开始，男女演员的动作，都是对称的，是一种双人舞蹈之美，来表现阎惜娇与张三郎在回忆二人恋情时旧情复燃。我再提醒你一句，男女所有的动作，都是对称的、互动的。”

台上的岳明辉，一下子紧紧地咬住了嘴唇。

“京剧可以加这一段甩发，是因为张三郎在一听到‘今夜游魂来索命’之后心生恐惧，以激烈动作来表达；而昆曲当中，需要表现的恰恰相反，是张三郎从害怕，慢慢变得不害怕，甚至觉得，哎，跟她走也不是不行，这种心理状态。但这一段甩发加上去之后，从表演来看，有两个问题。”  
老前辈伸出一根手指：“第一，破坏了男女演员之间对称的表演。你在表演甩发时，女演员在舞水袖，这明显是做法胁迫张三郎的举动，不仅破坏表演的连贯，也不符合张三郎被美色所迷，而不是被女鬼暴力胁迫的逻辑。”  
他伸出第二根手指：“第二，这一段之后，京剧版本丑角再无任何唱词，因此不担心气息是否跟得上。而昆曲版后面还有两段唱词，尤其是‘想李代桃僵翻误身’一句，调门特别高，本来是特别能体现丑角唱工的一处，因为你做了这段甩发，你气息是不匀的，你在唱这段时特地压了两个调，导致这一句完全不出色。”

这下连女演员脸色都变了，可见正戳中痛处。  
台下，卜凡的心一下子揪紧起来。

老前辈慢悠悠地补充道：“京剧采百家之长，但是它有它的精神，我们昆曲自有我们的气质。我们昆曲的独特之处，就是在于强调‘有情’二字。昆曲爱情戏多，忠义戏少，这不是缺点，而是特色。我希望你以后多多体会一下这一点。”  
说完，他便不再开口，端起杯子慢慢喝茶。

台上两人僵硬地鞠了一躬，退场了。


	15. Chapter 15

公布名次之前，卜凡悄悄溜到了前排，摸到李振洋身边。  
李振洋和昆曲系的几个哥们坐在一起，正在议论，看到他过来，眉头皱了一下：“你怎么才到？早上死活叫不起你，我还以为你不来了。”  
卜凡在他旁边的空位坐下，对台上扬了扬下巴，低声问道：“你们觉着呢？”  
“难说，”李振洋旁边就是那位昆曲系的大花脸师兄，嘬着牙花子说，“刚才你看到了吗？你看全场观众反应，我是有几年没见到这么满堂彩的了，咱这毕竟是新人赛，他俩这已经是专业水准了。但是……”  
那位师兄没说下去。  
这种新人赛向来是一团和气的，师长稍微挑一点边角小毛病，然后勉励几句，而学生们自谦一下，感谢一下老师，表示自己以后会加油会努力。而针对岳明辉的那番话，不仅长度出奇，针锋相对的火药味也实属罕见。所有人心里何止是预感，根本已经是给他下了判决：他今年只怕又要陪跑。  
然而心里总是又存着一点幻想的：这满堂彩，这扎实的做工，这清越亮脆的唱腔，这媲美专业级别的演出——也许，也许还是有点希望呢？  
李振洋横了一眼昆曲系的师兄：“也赖你们院，他要加那段甩发，不会拦着点儿吗！”  
“诶哟我的大洋哥，你第一天认识他呀？”师兄叫苦，“就内位爷，脾气一上来，谁能拦得住他？”

没过一会儿，公布名次了。几个人顿时不说话了，目光都紧紧地盯着台上。  
岳明辉的《活捉》果然落败，颗粒无收，偏偏本系另一组的《金雀记.乔醋》拿了二等奖，没一会儿台上便挤满了领奖、合影的人，还有上去献花的，济济一堂热热闹闹。  
大花脸师兄犹豫了一下，转过头来对李振洋说：“你们俩上后台瞧瞧他去，我们先不过去了。”  
李振洋点点头，推推卜凡，两人向后台走去。

他俩到后台时，正巧看见阎惜娇出来，已经卸完了妆，也换过了衣服。一看见他俩过来，阎惜娇有点不忍，叹了口气：“你们俩来得也是正好……”  
“老岳没事儿吧？”李振洋问。  
惜娇师姐露出个苦笑：“我一下场就知道没戏，就赶紧去把头摘了衣服换了，他不肯，带着妆一直坐着。我看他也不是不知道今年又得陪跑，就是……嗨，心气劲儿吧。”  
她顿了顿，四周环顾了一下——这时候得奖的没得奖的都在舞台上闹着合影留念，后台反而没什么人——她嘴巴一撅，哼了一声：“我不管他们怎么说，反正我觉得我俩演得挺好！一等奖那个玉簪记不如我们！行了，这里不是说话的地方，你们俩快进去吧，我先走了。”

他俩在一排空荡荡的化妆台前找到了岳明辉，后者已经脱了戏服，在慢慢地摘勒头。  
李振洋想了想，走过去拍他：“老岳？”  
岳明辉转过头来，眇了他一眼：“你要是想安慰我，那就免开尊口。我这会儿心里不痛快，我自己顺顺气得了，你别招我。等我顺完气，一块吃饭去。”  
李振洋拍一把他肩膀，自动自觉地开始帮他拆勒头：“得，你有这个自觉，那我就放心了。你师姐走了呀？”  
“走了。我这师姐气比我还不顺呢，刚才就死活看不上那出琴挑。”  
卜凡站在李振洋身后，一直没出声，突然说了一句：“哥哥，我觉得你今天真好看。”

李振洋从镜子里看着岳明辉一下子抬起头来，脸色变了几变，之前那种似笑非笑的脸色直接变成了一种愤怒到有几分锐利的眼神。他的动作僵在了伸手去拿卸妆膏罐子的一瞬间，像是被人按了一个暂停键，只有手臂微微的颤抖显示他仍然在极力压制住自己的怒气，仿佛在试图去堵一口即将喷发的火山里的岩浆。  
《活捉》里两次擦黑，丑角的豆腐块白上满脸黑墨，还带着乌七八糟的手指印，看着活像刚从矿坑里出来——这幅尊容，无论怎样，都称不上好看。  
李振洋立刻回头瞪了卜凡一眼，后者再傻也知道自己说错话了，刚准备开口辩解，岳明辉压抑怒气的尝试终告失败，他目光带着一种神经质的迅速，在台子上扫过一圈，最后落在自己手上拿着的卸妆膏上。

哐啷一声，卸妆冷霜瓶子砸在了地上，红色玻璃砰然而碎，里面白色的乳膏在地上四溅开来。

“卜凡凡，你是跟我这儿寻开心吗？”

这一摔，卜凡和李振洋都吓了一跳，同时下意识地往后退了，后台有人喊起来：“哎？怎么啦？怎么那么大个动静？”  
这一吆喝把他们三个的神智多少都拉了一点回来，李振洋马上喊回去：“没事没事，不小心摔了个瓶子！”  
岳明辉看看一地红白碎屑，又抬头看一眼他俩，转身就走。  
“哎！哥！你妆还没……”卜凡要追出去，被李振洋一把拖回来，只能眼睁睁看着岳明辉带着一脸黑墨冲出去。  
“卜凡凡！你这块木头！”大洋哥一巴掌拍到他后脑勺上，“你这就叫拍马屁拍马腿上了！”  
“可是他……”卜凡还想往外跑，被李振洋死命拖回来。  
“你先把这一摊给收拾了。”李振洋从桌子上抽了一堆纸巾扔到地上，和他一起蹲在地上去擦那些化妆膏，“我跟你说啊，你现在追过去，还是得讨一顿骂。”  
“……”卜凡蹲着擦地，不说话。  
两人沉默地擦了一会儿，李振洋看卜凡挺大个个子蹲在地上弯腰驼背，无意识地撅着嘴，平时看着挺凶暴的长相这会儿倒像个受了委屈的小孩，突然这火气就蹿上来，把纸巾一扔，满脸破罐子破摔的自暴自弃，瞪着卜凡：“带学弟带学弟，妈的还得教这个！你大洋哥今天八辈子的老脸也是不要了！”

卜凡惊讶地看着李振洋满头冒火地走到化妆台前，从彩匣子里拿出了一盒白油彩。


	16. Chapter 16

岳明辉黑头黑脸地在街边拦了辆出租车，那司机嘴还碎，一直唠唠叨叨让他小心别给染了车内的坐垫，后来从反光镜里看到了岳明辉手臂上的纹身，好歹在岳明辉发作起来之前住了口，向后扔过去一包纸巾。  
他回到宿舍，拿冷霜卸了妆，洗了脸，又冲了个澡，换了衣服，才觉得心里的火气好像稍微熄了一点，从床底下拿出吉他，靠在床头，慢慢地拨着弦。

那天他爸来瑜伽教室看他，说完那八个字，他其实已经明白他今年是拿不了任何奖了。  
他原本就做好了准备，带着注定的失败者的骄傲上了台，心里还有几分“明知其不可为而为之”的孤勇。他自诩为革命者，而先锋总是要去填炮灰的，他决定要给出自己最好的演出，也算是不辜负自己心头的一点热血。  
然而谁知道评委那番话把他这点热血浇熄地彻彻底底，他的心当时就凉了。  
师姐叫他去卸妆摘头，他没有去。最大的原因并不是他心里还存着一丝获奖的幻想，也不是出于什么对舞台的尊敬，而是他试图把张三郎这个角色在身体里多挽留一会儿。  
他散着水发，抱着水袖，脸上还带着黑擦擦的油彩，倚在后台一个角落里，像是从戏台上下来、无处存身的幽魂。  
幽魂告诉他，评委是对的。  
昆曲最后那段戏里，张三郎下场时，无论步态还是神情，虽然迷乱痴傻，但明显还是有自我意识的，是主动跟着阎惜娇走的。无论是唱词里的“真个是春蚕丝到死浑未尽”，还是念白的“不要说是活的，就是死的又何妨”，早已预示了张三郎乃是贪色而亡，而非单纯的鬼魂索命。

只是，自己当时为什么想不到呢？

他想起父亲以前说过，岳明辉，你什么时候能磨到有傲骨而无傲气，才能真正出活。

卜凡那句话，其实并没有什么大错。他明白这个表面看起来傻乎乎的弟弟真正想说什么，更明白他对自己的心意。十九岁的大孩子，看到他时那种单纯又热烈的目光是做不了假的，他是真诚地觉得自己今天的戏好看。  
但是那句话一出来，他顿时就压不住火了。  
也不是没有试图用残存的理智去控制自己的情绪，也不是没有试过再挂上那副友善又虚伪的假笑，把怒气留到自己独处时发泄。但是那一瞬间，那些翻滚不已的情绪只能奔向最近、最急切的一个出口。  
……现在想来，也许自己失态的根本原因，是在他面前丢脸吧。

他顿时又开始烦躁，手里的吉他错了一个音。

岳明辉不喜欢发脾气的一大原因，就是不喜欢善后。一时发泄，爽倒也没有多爽，现在马上又要开始想怎么去跟卜凡道歉。  
该怎么开口呢……

他正抱着吉他有一下没一下地扫弦，突然寝室的门响了两下，岳明辉一愣，只听见外面掐着嗓子，低低细细地问了一句：“啊穆郎，开门来——呀——”  
他只当是哪个舍友，但是此刻他没心情开玩笑，对着门外喊了句：“没锁，进来吧！”  
结果门一开，光看那身高也知道是谁了。  
一米九二的大个子，倒退着、小碎步一点点挪进来，脚尖压脚跟的旦角儿步子，手里拿着一条白毛巾遮着脸，身段儿倒是娇怯怯地扭着，开口唱道：“对菱花打扮得花容模样——”  
岳明辉一个没撑住，噗哧一下笑了。  
这他妈是《凤还巢》程雪雁啊！这、这小子什么时候学了这么一出！  
只见程大小姐毛巾遮脸，还在扭着身段儿，下半句嘴里却突然改了程派，吞着声音又唱道：“——去到那书房内会会岳郎。”  
岳明辉已经忍不住了，丢了吉他在床上笑得人仰马翻，捂着肚子，上气不接下气地说：“你你你这个身段儿不对……程、程雪雁不、不是这样儿的……”  
哪知唱做之间，人已经扭到他床前，毛巾一放，卜凡探出头来：“……闷儿。”  
岳明辉一下子愣住，片刻又爆发出一阵惊天动地的狂笑，这下连话也说不出来了，整个人只能像条鱼一样在床上扑腾。  
卜凡的脸正中央，画了只小白老鼠，这是《十五贯》里的娄阿鼠扮相。

卜凡见他笑得艰难，自己也跟着傻乐，还怕他不小心碰坏了吉他，先帮他把吉他收到盒子里，塞回床下，再坐到他床边给他揉肚子。  
“哥哥，你顺顺气儿。”  
岳明辉终于停下来的时候，已经被自己笑得有点缺氧，两眼翻白，喘了好几下才平过来，一把把卜凡的手拍开。“哪个不要脸的给你画的？一点儿都不对。”  
“是洋哥。”卜凡笑嘻嘻地，也不恼，“他说画了这个你肯定就不生气了。”  
岳明辉哼了一声：“你这一路就带着这么个脸回来啊？”  
“对啊，”卜凡有几分厚脸皮地又把手放在他肚子上揉了几下，“我这一路上还现学了这段儿《凤还巢》呢。唱得好不好？”  
“好、好，好得你岳哥后悔刚才怎么没给你录下来，以后你成了角儿了这就是你黑历史，不给我个万儿八千的指定给你发网上去。”  
卜凡张了张嘴，明显是想说句什么，话到嘴边又咽回去了，脸突然一下子涨得通红。岳明辉看不下去，把那条白毛巾又扔回他脸上：“洗脸洗脸，哥哥看着这么不专业的娄阿鼠心里不痛快！”

卜凡拿了毛巾和冷霜到他们寝室的盥洗室洗脸去了。  
岳明辉倚在门边，低着头抠着自己手指，说：“那个，凡子，哥哥欠你一句对不起。今天这事儿是我输不起，是我不对，你什么错都没有，哥哥给你道歉了。”  
卜凡从毛巾里抬起脸来，靠近了他。  
他这种个子，只要凑近了看人，就得低头，那张脸只要不笑的时候，这个姿势，这种表情，看起来就有点压迫感。岳明辉不自觉地换了换脚。  
“……我没生气，”卜凡低着头说话的时候，嘴唇嘟嘟的，桃心型的唇峰翘得像个小孩子，“我知道你心里不痛快。”  
“……那行。”岳明辉被这股压迫感搞得有点不自在，转头想走，却被卜凡一把拉了回来。

卜凡认真的时候，手劲儿还是挺大的。  
“……可我也没说你这么道个歉就完了呀。”


	17. Chapter 17

“那你想怎么着啊？”岳明辉声音有点发虚。

“我跟你说你听好了啊卜凡凡，感情这回事儿呢，不能剃头挑子一头热，更不能两头都不热。纠结型的玩家，最怕遇上的就是直球型选手。乱麻需用快刀。内位是个纠结型的，你要是再纠结，那就黄了。懂了吗？”  
李振洋给他勾脸的时候，对着这个傻乎乎的师弟语重心长、苦口婆心。  
“……不是很懂。”卜凡脸有点发烧。他不知道自己是哪点儿露了行藏，原来自己那份儿心思早就被师哥看得一清二楚，但这时候虚心求教明显是比害臊更有利的选择。  
“你个木头，”李振洋用毛笔戳他脸，“你想说什么，就直说。我跟你讲，岳明辉这家伙最受不了这个。”

他果然受不了。卜凡心想，大洋哥就是厉害！  
岳明辉移开目光，脸上的表情看上去就像被猫逼到了墙角的老鼠，一半是心虚，一半带着点儿豁出去了的咬牙切齿。但最重要的是——他在害臊。  
卜凡的脑子此刻转得飞快，“旦角儿就要‘不敢看’，就这个‘不敢看’才是有情”——教旦角儿的老师那句话在脑海里骤然冒出来，如同灌顶的醍醐一下子把他浇个里外透亮。  
……像突然吃了个定心丸似的。

“不怎么着，那你总得给我个说法呗，就不认账啊？”  
一个周以来的那些心慌和意乱都消失得一干二净，卜凡现在的嘴角现在甚至挂上了一点儿痞里痞气的笑意。  
“……不是你怎么跟个大姑娘似的，这、这还、还得要我负责吗？我怎么着你了，亲、亲一下少你块肉了还、还是……”现在轮到岳明辉结巴了。  
那双嘴唇薄薄的，还在不停地嘚啵。卜凡迅速低下头，在上面飞快地亲了一下。

“……”  
岳明辉彻底哑火了，干咳了一声才说，“……那这就是扯平了。”  
“什么扯平了，”卜凡瞪着眼睛，一副不讲理的样子，“你就是喜欢我！你不喜欢我为什么亲我！亲完还不敢承认！”  
“……谁不敢承认了！”岳明辉也瞪起眼睛，但是他一直红到耳根子后面的脸色完全没有任何恐吓力。  
“那你是承认了？”

那天卜凡上台领奖的时候，他看着这个弟弟走向舞台，舞台上灯光辉煌又明亮，他接过鲜花和奖杯，抱在胸前。他看着卜凡被冲上来的师兄师姐们抬起来扔，看着那些祝贺的话和欢呼声包围了他。那一瞬间他突然意识到，这个看起来愣头愣脑的大个子弟弟，可以拥有光明的未来。

所以他后退了一步，把自己退到了舞台之外的阴影里。

少年人的一时迷恋他不是没有见过。戏校里总是固定搭档的生角和旦角唱着唱着唱出感情来的也不在少数，他见过得太多了。但是这种迷恋能持续多久？有些“班对儿”不到期末就散了。他想着，只要自己不给回应，拖一拖，再拖一拖，反正大家不是一个系的，宿舍还隔了一栋楼，只要暑假过去，回来他们就会退到两个月前的那个位置了，“师兄的哥们”，和“哥们的舍友”。  
他没想到的是卜凡就这么蛮横地闯了进来，带着无视他建立的一切规则的勇气。

被卜凡压到下铺的时候他还在死命地护着自己那件便宜T恤的下摆，嘴里叫着：“不行，真不行，这个事儿得说清楚！”  
“说清楚什么？”卜凡在他耳边嘟囔，“你喜欢我，我喜欢你，这还需要说什么？”  
“说你的前途啊你这个傻……”  
他又被亲了一下。  
卜凡抬起头来，舔了舔嘴唇。“我现在发现，这是个治你这唠叨的好办法：你再唠叨一次这些有的没的，我就再亲你一次。”  
岳明辉瞪着他，恨不能把他的脸瞪出个洞来，不明白半天之前还傻乎乎地跟在自己后面，说句话都怕自己不高兴的弟弟怎么突然就，就，就从小奶狗升级成小狼狗了。  
“……不是，卜凡凡，我说真格的，你脑子里都在想什么……这、这是闹着玩儿的吗！”  
他真有点生气了，用力挣扎了一下，从床上斜支起半个身子，把自己T恤用力往下拽拽，“再说了咱俩才认识多久啊！这、这不得……”  
“得什么？得慢慢儿来是不是？”卜凡跟他嬉皮笑脸，趴在床上搂住他的腰，“慢慢儿来可以啊哥哥，我喜欢慢慢儿的来。没事，可以先吃饭，然后去看电影，最近有个片挺不错的，我一直想比赛完了就去看，叫什么来着……”  
“我说的不是电影！”岳明辉有点气急败坏，“我说的是……”  
“是咱俩这事儿是吧，”卜凡一脸坦然，“那我也给你交个底，哥哥，我高二就知道自己不喜欢女生了，但是我没交过男朋友，更没有女朋友。我就对你一个人动过心。”

……死了。  
这回是认栽了。  
岳明辉心想。成年打雁，倒叫个小家巧儿啄了眼。

仿佛还嫌岳明辉心跳得还不够快似的，卜凡又说，“可我也知道你是认真的。你要是不认真，就不会老躲着我了。怕我伤心呗？不过，”他对岳明辉笑了一下，“我的心瓷实着呢。”

得了，这还说什么。  
岳明辉有点自暴自弃地把头往后一仰，正好躺在他的枕头上。他就借着这么一点儿抬起来的高度看着正在啃咬他锁骨的那个头顶，说：“……行了，哥哥知道你情深义重，不过明天周一，有课，我舍友一个回家住，两个今晚出去喝酒了，十点肯定会回来……你差不多得了，别‘佳期’没唱成，唱了一出‘狗洞’。”  
“才九点一刻呢哥哥……”卜凡抬起头来，嘴唇又在他脸上蹭来蹭去，脸上他自己的护肤霜味道夹杂着青年人脸上的热气扑过来，撩得人心痒痒的。

然而，谁叫他是岳锦鲤呢？合着反向发功也能灵验。

寝室门被打开的一瞬间，他上铺的大嗓门也飘了进来：“岳明辉你找死啊这么早你锁门干什么！”  
卜凡一个激灵就往他床深处钻，手忙脚乱地往身上扒拉凉被，可惜一床凉被根本遮不住一米九二的长腿，岳明辉眼明手快扑过去把床帘放了下来，把T恤用力往下拽。  
“你不是回家了吗又回来干什么！”  
下铺本来没工夫看他，一边说“我到家门才发现没带钥匙我爸妈跳广场舞去了还不接电话”，一边风风火火地跑到自己书桌前东翻西找，回头一看，发现岳明辉脸红气喘，一头薄汗，这么热的天还严严实实地放了床帘，忍不住一脸坏笑。  
“老岳，干嘛哪？捂痱子还是蒸桑拿？”  
岳明辉把床帘用力拢了拢，半个身子在床上，半个身子在床外，“问那么多干嘛！”  
下铺作势要扑过来掀床帘，被岳明辉一声“你敢”喝退，还在不怀好意地笑：“是哪个系的小师妹啊？也不给咱介绍介绍？哦，对，不方便是吧？要不要等穿好衣服出来一起吃个宵夜呀？”  
“吃你妹子啊？找到钥匙没？找到赶紧滚！”

直到这会儿，凉被里的、床帐子里的，两个人才不约而同又心有灵犀地反应过来：刚才根本没有必要恐慌，只要坐直了身子，两个男生并排坐在下铺是多么清白无辜的画面，根本不需要像现在这样心怀鬼胎、欲盖弥彰。  
一米九二的“小师妹”现在正蜷缩在岳明辉下铺的凉被里，拼命地把自己过长的手脚在两米长九十厘米宽的床铺里缩成小小的一团，生怕一个不小心露出来。  
就这，岳明辉还没放过他，像是报复他把自己压在床上内啥、又内啥似的，手在帐子里不安分地到处乱摸乱捏。上半身还支着不动，一只手却伸过来，正摸到膝盖，还摸了两下确定这个圆溜溜硬邦邦的东西究竟是个啥，才掀开凉被，手探了进去，手指尖一点一点地向上摸，像探路似的，一路在他大腿内侧画着小小的圈儿，最后摸到了他短裤的边缘。

哥哥如此热情，卜凡感动吗？  
当然卜敢动。  
他现在一半是海水一半是火焰。上铺还在一边故意念叨着“我钥匙呢哎就放这儿了呀”，一边慢吞吞地找，把他桌子和柜子翻得稀里哗啦响。这种宿舍床，他平时睡着都嫌太短，动不动脚丫子就伸出去了。现在只能尽力把自己像只受惊的西瓜虫一样团成个球儿，就他这个身板儿，无论是四肢的哪一部分露出来，只怕就当场露馅。  
凉被下他瑟缩着，还要负隅顽抗地抵挡哥哥在他裤子边缘作怪的那只手。  
刚才岳明辉死命拽住T恤下摆不让他往上掀，现在两个人的角色刚好倒转过来，现在是他死命拽住自己的裤子边缘，不让他往下扯。  
但是那只手没有在这上面徒劳地与他撕扯，而是直接向下，从毫无防守的裤管里伸进去了。

……你要不要脸啊！  
感受到自己裤子里某个器官一下子膨胀起来，他一瞬间都不知道是该唾骂岳明辉比较好，还是唾骂自己比较好。  
当然是不合适的，当然是不应该的。哪怕刚才在纠缠岳明辉的时候，他也只有一半是出自真心。山东人奇怪的仪式感让他觉得，他的那个，那个，第、第一次内啥，绝对不能在宿舍下铺草草完事——但他当时就是想逗逗这个口是心非的哥哥，看他一边嘴上说着不行不能不要，脸却红得好像要滴血。  
这种掌控感确实美妙，估计岳明辉也体验到了。卜凡阻挡他的姿势如此没有说服力，与其说是捂着不让他乱动，不如说是把他的手按在那个要命的地方不放开。那只手灵活地摸上那个圆溜溜的东西，而且已经开始就着它渗出的液体开始在冠状沟上勾挑。  
卜凡还是第一次被自己以外的人碰到那里。  
自己的手和别人的手……不，是哥哥的手，真的不一样……  
快感酥麻麻地从那里浸到腰上，爽得他两条腿都软了，只觉得有种奇怪的感觉直冲天灵盖，他还得死死地咬住嘴唇，半副神魂都在努力让自己不呻吟出声。  
床帘外面，岳明辉的声音透进来：“我说，你找到了没啊？我都看见那钥匙上的挂饰了。”  
上铺笑得贱极：“哪儿呢？我怎么没看见。”  
“内边儿！”岳明辉抬起另一只手一指。

卜凡觉得自己已经快崩溃了。上铺就在他一帘之外，恐惧变成刺激，放大了快感，他觉得自己马上就要失守，要么就得在这儿射他哥一手，要么就……就……他张嘴大口吞气，又不敢过于用力，就怕声音太大。  
也许是感受到了凉被下几近瑟缩的颤抖，那只手终于收了回去。  
卜凡松了一口气。  
然而片刻之间，那只手又找到了他的脸，而且把手指精准地送进了他的嘴里。  
……有、有点咸。  
卜凡不敢呸出来，更不敢咬，舌头往外顶，但哪犟得过手指？只能任由岳明辉在他口中搅动，把口水和前液混成一团，搅得他口水都顺着唇角留下来。简直像、像“那个”似的……  
他又羞又臊，但是脑子里还是忍不住开始想象一些、一些很过分的画面……有些是他在……有些是哥哥在……

“我说你是不是瞎，”岳明辉看着上铺故意忽略柜子里那个钥匙链，忍不住开始给他精准定位，“柜子里，你那个破包下面儿！”  
岳明辉指手画脚，就是半个身子坐在床帐子里不肯动。床帐子那些细微的颤抖就没停过。  
下铺贱兮兮地笑：“看不见呀，要不你来帮我拿，你怎么坐着不肯动呢岳明辉？”  
拖是拖不过去了，还是把钥匙拿在手里。下铺走出去，关门之前还探出半个头：“大岳哥别玩儿太久啊，速战速决，他们可快回来了！”  
说着一缩头关上门，正好挡住岳明辉一句“滚蛋！”


	18. Chapter 18

北京站还是那个闹哄哄的样子，暑假到来，大厅里挤来挤去的看着都是在北京上学要回家的学生们。  
卜凡因为排练耽误了复习，考试之前昏天黑地地突击，把订票这件事忘得一干二净。大一没经验，不知道这个时间段号称二次春运，李振洋提醒了他好几次，他潜意识里总觉得不着急，直到最后一刻才发现大事不妙，导致两个寝室的人齐刷刷坐一排捧个手机帮他抢票，比抽SSR还紧张，好不容易才刷到一张宝贵的掉落。  
这也导致他不得不比李振洋晚走个两天。

所以送站的时候，就只有岳明辉。  
卜凡行李不多，就一个背包和一个手提箱，岳明辉两手空空，手插兜里看着他在取票机上取票。  
北京站早就不让送站了，取完票，到了安检口就要分别，因此取票大厅里到处都是执手相看泪眼的小情侣。  
卜凡取完票回来，看样子也被周围一出又一出孔雀东南飞的气氛感染了，看着他的眼神有点儿委屈，又有点儿可怜，也想抱他，但又不太敢。

那天在岳明辉寝室，上铺出去以后，两个人终究还是没胆子在半个小时之内做点儿什么。床帘一掀开，岳明辉那点儿胡闹的勇气也顿时消失了，两个人无非就是亲亲抱抱，没多大一会儿卜凡就被他撵出去了。  
然后就是突击复习，找人借笔记划重点，考试考个天昏地暗，什么旖旎绮思全被冲得烟消云散，最大程度的浪漫，无非也就是晚上两个人一起泡图书馆。就这，想在桌子下握一握手，还得偷偷摸摸地找个角落的位置。

卜凡现在的表情活像被主人踢了一脚的狗——虽然个头大了一点。岳明辉实在招架不住这种湿漉漉的puppy eyes，叹了口气，说了句“你跟这儿等着啊”，走到售票机跟前，没一会儿又回来了，对卜凡扬着手上的一张蓝色小纸片。  
北京站到黄村火车站，单程硬座，九块钱。  
看着卜凡的表情，他觉得这搞不好是这辈子花得最值的九块。

车站里人潮汹涌，有带着小蓝帽的旅行团正把大声喊话的导游围在中间，有形色匆忙的职员在膝头摊开笔记本电脑，抱着婴儿的妈妈训斥着满地乱跑的大孩子。在这一片喧嚣中，人体的热气蒸腾出的香水与体臭混杂在一起，两旁餐饮区油腻腻的炸鸡味，咖啡厅里的咖啡苦味，混成一股火车站特有的气味。  
一路上挤挤擦擦，嘴里不停地说着“让一让”“借过”，反而正是这样的人海当中，会有一种诡异的安全感，仿佛比置身旷野，更让两只交握在一起的手有充分的理由。  
出发口乌泱泱一片全都是人，他俩靠着墙站，卜凡把行李箱推过来让岳明辉坐，被他摇头拒绝了。  
“你车票带好了？到这儿应该不需要身份证了，身份证收起来了？”  
卜凡摸了摸兜，确定那张小纸片还装在里面。  
“你水杯呢？”  
“收在行李箱里了啊。”  
岳明辉掏出手机准备往便利店走：“我去给你买瓶水吧，这一路得坐五个小时呢。”  
“你别走！”卜凡一把抓住他的手腕，声音有点急切，把他拖了回来，“……就剩下这四十分钟了，你还不陪我多呆一会儿……”

岳明辉看着卜凡低着头嘟起来的嘴唇，翘翘的像桃子冒个尖儿，心里忍不住一阵好笑。

自从卜凡知道自己暑假早就报名了去支教，这孩子就开始有点小别扭。如果两个人已经交往了半年以上，只怕就该闹起来了。只不过现在还在热恋期，只敢装可怜撒个娇。  
“你支教什么时候回来？”  
两个人并排靠墙站着，闲得无聊，岳明辉拿着他的手一下一下拍着玩。“大概七月末吧。”  
“回来以后呢？”  
“我爸妈倒是说出去旅游来着……”  
“我们青岛，著名旅游城市！”  
岳明辉被逗乐了，这小子还没放弃，这几天一直暗搓搓地跟他讲青岛的大螃蟹、大对虾、沙滩、阳光、扎啤……简直像非官方青岛旅游大使。  
“那当然是我爸妈说去哪儿我们就去哪儿了。前几天听他俩说想去西藏。”  
“……西藏有什么好去的。”大个子又撅个嘴嘟囔，“一点都不好玩儿！”  
岳明辉用肩膀碰碰他胳膊：“生气啦？都是我们早就决定好的事儿，支教是学期一开始就交了报名表的，一开始人家还不愿意要艺术生呢，嫌文化课不过关，我去面试了两轮才通过。”  
“那边有没有手机信号啊……”卜凡还是不开心。  
“要是没有手机信号，我就坐着牛车上镇子给你打电话，行不行？你给我往村委会打电话，村委会就在地头喊我，岳建国~~~你媳妇儿来电话啦~~~生了个大胖小子~~~九斤四两~~~”  
“可拉倒吧！我出生时也才八斤二两！”卜凡终于被逗笑起来。

他俩在便利店里买了一大包零食。岳明辉想起李振洋骂他说：“就他们青岛人，一上车就吃。以前齐鲁曲校附中去各地招学生，半大的毛孩子刚离开家，一上车都抹眼泪，就他们青岛的孩子不一样，一上车，打开包装袋就开始吃，从上车吃到到站，嘴不带停的！”  
岳明辉一边笑一边摇头，帮他提了塑料袋。一出来正好检票，眼瞅着出站口开始排队了，两人赶紧跑过去排在队尾。  
队伍匀速移动，检票口就在前面了。

这下，是真的要分别了。

看卜凡的眼睛里头又开始蓄泪，岳明辉就说笑话。  
“你知道你现在这样儿像什么吗？”  
“……像什么？”  
“《锁麟囊》薛湘灵啊，”岳明辉抖了抖手腕，呜呜咽咽做个哭头，“胡婆——你要来——看我哇——”  
卜凡又想笑，又笑不出来，用力眨巴了两下眼睛把眼角一点点湿意驱散。  
“……都这会儿了你还贫！”  
“不贫不是北京人儿！”岳明辉故意学外地人模仿北京人说话时夸张的儿化音，然而手却突然环上来，紧紧地抱了他一下。

也许在外人看来，这只是来送站的朋友离别之前的一个拥抱。  
但是只有卜凡，听见了在嘈杂人声和报站的电子声中，岳明辉在他耳边轻轻说的那句话。

“我喜欢你。”

 

【完】


	19. 番外-指尖情话

《指尖情话》  
——傻向人间都是爱 番外 卜岳篇

 

刚接到岳明辉的微信时，卜凡激动到想干脆翘班得了，但是看一眼导演阴到快要杀人的脸色，还是摸了摸鼻子，只能在心里暗自期待这场戏能早点收工。

他回到青岛的第三天，岳明辉就去云南支教了。北京市学联主办的项目，他们那个团十几个人，去的地方据说是比较偏远，但是你不得不佩服三大运营商市场下沉的战略部署，那里不但有手机信号和4G信号，甚至信号还不慢。只不过岳明辉流量有限，两个人大多数时候还是靠微信打字交流，周末的时候约好时间视个频，为了省流量连游戏都舍不得打，力求每一个byte都用在刀刃上。  
“真是好地方，小河里的水都是清的，还有虾呢，”岳明辉感叹，“解放区的天是晴朗的天，我纪春生的心里好喜欢。山也格外青，水也格外蓝，我……”  
“……你岳明辉永远也不把家还？”卜凡哼了一声，指指屏幕一角，“你回头看，墙上，右后方十点钟方向。”  
“什么东西？……卧槽！！哪儿来这么大的蟑螂！！！”  
随着那只有半个手掌那么大的蟑螂翩然飞舞，视频里传来岳明辉悠长的惨叫。  
一个只见过德国小蠊的北方爷们在美洲大蠊面前俯首称臣。

这个小镇子和岳明辉想象中那种“头顶无半片之瓦，锅中无隔夜之粮”的穷乡僻壤完全不一样，是个干净、整洁，甚至有几分美丽的小镇。此时正是暑假，又是农忙时节，家里有地的孩子们都回家去帮忙农活了。他们的任务与其说是上课，不如说是开兴趣班，这里留守儿童居多，家里父母都在大城市打工，家中老人无法看管暑假时的野小子野姑娘，在学校上个兴趣班倒是能让娃娃们别玩得太疯，学个唱歌跳舞，何况还不收费。  
所以岳明辉支教并不是很忙。这个项目录取他一个艺校学生的主要目的是要他教音乐和体育。因为他会功夫，上课第一天走了两招，立刻变成了全校所有男娃娃心目中的武打明星，一呼百应，活像花果山上的猴王。  
乡下娃娃们从自家果园里拿来各种热带水果孝敬他时，眼睛都亮晶晶的，还真让他体会到几分《闹天宫》的山大王待遇，玩心所至，冷不丁高喊一声“小的们”，娃娃们立刻很给面子地七零八落地高喊“有”——怎么说，西城大岳哥，局气，就是在云南，也有排面儿！  
要不是云南的虫子太吓人了，他还真有点舍不得。

“云南的蚊子，那都不叫蚊子，那就是小型直升飞机，我说真格的，起降时嗡嗡的，赶上阿帕奇了。”  
岳明辉视频的时候跟他抱怨，一手拿着花露水，给他展示手臂上的大毒包。  
卜凡也抬起膝盖给他看：“你看我这个。”  
他小腿上是一大片淤青，看着怪吓人的。  
“……嗳哟，你这个又是怎么回事儿？”  
“吊威亚时摔啦，腰上没绑紧，刚扯起来身子就滚下去半边，小腿磕着桌子了。”  
“这伤加不加钱？”  
“加什么钱！”卜凡匪夷所思，“你都不知道先关心我一下，怎么就想着钱了！”

对岳明辉来青岛的幻想终告破灭之后，卜凡就去找了个暑假勤工俭学的活儿。他发小介绍的，青岛新开了个影视基地，因为新，所以便宜，好多网综网大都跑来捡漏。有个剧组缺个武打替身，要求个子高。他去面试，几个动作做完，选角老师当即拍了板。  
但是说真的，拍到这会儿，剧情是什么他完全一无所知。  
卜凡对电影拍摄不是没有好奇，但是看了几次就彻底失去了兴趣：这个网大的剧情堪称扯淡。而且七八月的青岛实在太他妈热了，胶东这种天气，一下雨活像天河决裂，不下雨焦土万里。只要没有他的戏份，他才不愿意跟个二傻子似的在大太阳地里站着看拍摄！  
他一开始接的活儿是个现代剧，武打戏不多。卜凡看着拍摄进度表也就是一两个周的事儿，谁知拍着拍着隔壁剧组来看，那个剧组也缺武替，还是个古风玄幻剧，这边儿还没拍完就来借人。这边儿刚拍完，卜凡无缝对接上那边儿粘头套。对他来说倒没有什么所谓，无非是穿着西装吊威亚还是穿着长袍吊威亚的区别，何况古风剧组给钱还多。

岳明辉从云南回来那天他知道，正好是古风这个剧组所有戏份拍摄进度理论上的最后一天。但是他没想到岳明辉直接买了从北京到青岛的车票，连家都没回，直接奔他来了。直到上车之前才给他发了条微信，是张照片。  
卜凡点开一看，居然是张火车票，G4171，这车次他熟，到青岛北站差不多下午四点半。  
当时他还在片场，上午九点出头，激动得手都抖了，原地蹦了两下，服化老师回头吼他：“那个武打演员，不准动！假发歪了！”  
他只是个替身，要等主角的戏份差不多了才能上。在一边候场时他满脑袋胡思乱想，一会儿摸出手机来敲几个字，“到哪儿了？”“我还没上车呢！”  
过了一会儿。“上车了吗？”“上车了。”  
又过了一会儿。“到哪站了？”“廊坊。”  
再过了一会儿。“现在呢？”“天津南。”  
没过多久手机自己震了一下，“现在到德州东了。进山东了！”  
卜凡当时没看到。卜凡当时正在半空中当蜘蛛侠。

卜凡心急火燎，卜凡五内如焚，卜凡迫不及待，卜凡抓耳挠腮。  
这场戏从早上拍到中午，又从中午拍到下午，卜凡一开始还在脑子里安排着岳明辉这次来，他要带哥哥去玩什么、吃什么，烧几个菜，海鲜从哪个市场买比较好，两点半的时候才猛然惊觉，拍摄进度好像连一半都不到。照这速度，四点半能收工吗？  
不，还得算上交通……卜凡默默心算了一下，从灵山卫到北站——靠，不堵车也得一个小时！  
于是卜凡彻底变成了热锅上的蚂蚁。  
偏偏今天男主角就是不在状态，吃NG如吃MM豆，把导演气够呛，片场气氛凝重如同出殡，他也不敢去请假说下午突然有急事。

没想到的是，就这么像在油锅煎一样熬了一个多小时，男主角是彻底把导演气爆了，在片场大大地发了一通飙，然后一扔剧本：“不拍了！”拍拍屁股走了。  
卜凡如蒙大赦，连忙冲到化妆间去换衣服，连脑门上的胶都来不及擦，就火箭一样的冲出门去。  
坐上车的时候他看了一下手机，刚好下午四点十二分。  
“师傅，您能开快点儿吗？”  
“诶呀小哥，你这就强人所难咧，这一道上那么多监控，你想叫俺吃罚单呀？”  
人司机说得也是实话，再说这边儿能打上个车着实不容易，卜凡只好掏出手机来给岳明辉打电话。  
“哥哥，我这边刚打上车，你要是到了就先等我一会儿。”  
“没事儿，你慢慢来，我要是到了，先找个地方趴一会儿，累死我了。”

结果这一等就是一个半小时。  
卜凡最后在北站的肯德基里找到了岳明辉。  
他心心念念想了一整个暑假的哥哥，正在一个单人座位里，趴在桌上睡得正香。  
他挤过去，轻轻推他肩膀。岳明辉抬起头来，两眼困得睁不开，看得卜凡心里一阵愧疚。  
“……凡子。”  
但是哥哥冲他笑了一下，迷迷糊糊中露出一种非常安心的表情，那颗小虎牙让他觉得这一天的煎熬都不算什么了。  
“别在这儿睡了，跟我回去吧。”卜凡接过他地上扔着的背包，又拎过他的皮箱。

看岳明辉的样子，都很难说从肯德基出来，到坐上出租车这一路上他到底醒没醒。人一钻进车里，又睡了过去。卜凡看他脑袋靠着窗户一颠一颠，伸手把他揽了过来，让他的脑袋靠在自己肩窝里。  
岳明辉完全没有反应，一直睡到他家楼下，被卜凡叫醒，跟着他上了三楼。  
进了门，换过拖鞋，卜凡去洗手间洗了一把脸，正想问他吃不吃点什么，一出来发现岳明辉居然自己趴到沙发上，又睡过去了。

卜凡蹲在沙发前面，看他看了一会儿，觉得他睡着时下颌的线条锋利又温柔。  
他犹豫了半天，最终还是觉得再把他弄醒实在是太残忍了，但是这条长沙发又实在太窄，看他睡得也憋屈，只能硬着头皮上手试了一下，发现岳明辉比自己想象中要轻，所以把他抱了起来，放到了自己床上。

卜凡洗完澡，岳明辉还在他床上睡得人事不知。他轻轻爬到床上，在他身边睡了过去。

岳明辉确实是累了。  
从昆明回北京的火车是整整一天零九个小时，他想过在车上好好睡养足精神，但是硬卧车厢里实在太吵，假期出来旅游的小孩子在走廊里尖声笑着跑来跑去，下铺还有人聚众打扑克，连耳塞和眼罩都抵挡不住的嘈杂。到了晚上终于能安静点儿，结果对面儿的大叔又开始惊天动地地打鼾，脱了袜子的汗脚散发出浓烈的臭气，熏得他一整晚都没怎么睡好。  
到了北京站，想要去青岛也是临时动念，结果一想到就再也忍不住。他想立刻、马上就见到卜凡，连回家放个行李都是漫长的浩劫。他还没出站就开始刷手机订票，结果真被他订到一张。  
从北京站出来转南站，又坐了五个半小时才到青岛。卜凡说他得晚点儿到的时候他其实松了一口气，他觉得自己累到完全受不了再坐哪怕只有半小时的车，下来找了个肯德基，还装模作样地点了个薯条盒，实际上连打开酱汁的力气都没有了，就倒在桌上睡了过去。  
中间卜凡来接他他是记得的，跟着他上三楼也有点模模糊糊的印象，但是一睁眼自己居然在一张陌生的床上，看天色已经是中午了，正午猛烈的太阳照在旁边一张书桌上，映得桌子上一张纸条反出耀眼的白光。  
纸条上是卜凡那笔和自己丑得相差无几的鸡爪字：“我去上工了，给你下了面条，多少吃点，等我回来给你做好吃的。”  
他爬起来，闻了闻自己身上，觉得自己好像都快馊掉了。

岳明辉这才发现自己正在卜凡家里，卜凡的房间。  
他小心地探出头去，发现家里非常静，空无一人。他翻出自己的洗漱包和换洗的衣物，溜溜达达出去洗了个澡，一边擦头发，一边打量着这间屋子。  
这间屋子有一点莫名其妙的怪异，他打量了好几遍才发现怪异在哪： 它像一部断代史，记载的是一个初中就离家去了济南上学的小男生并不完全的成长史。  
书柜里的书明显都有点泛黄，小学课本倒是整整齐齐码着，还夹杂着《全职猎人》、《海贼王》的几本漫画。他抽出来翻了翻，最晚的一本，路飞刚打到沙漠呢。剩下的书就零散多了，曲谱，唱词本，居然还有本鬼谷子，毫无阅读体系可言。  
岳明辉还有几分客居的敬畏，但憋了半天还是没能忍得住诱惑，把架子上几本相册抽出来看。  
他发现卜凡从小长得就肉乎乎，小时候胖得跟小糯米团子一样，被妈妈抱着吹生日蜡烛的时候，感觉脸颊都托不住腮帮子上的两团肉，沉甸甸地挂下来，坠得小嘴角永远是向下的，好像镜头外谁让小糯米团生气了似的。  
他一边翻着看一边吃吃笑，直到肚子高声叫起来才发现自己已经饿到前心贴后背了，又丢下相册去厨房找东西吃。  
锅里确实有一锅面，已经坨了，旁边还有西红柿鸡蛋卤。他已经有接近一天没吃东西了，就这，对他来说也不啻于龙肝凤髓。用微波炉稍微转了一下，唏哩呼噜吃了个精光。  
吃完东西，岳明辉在沙发上瘫着消食儿。  
卜凡的家看起来就像个青岛的普通家庭。房子是老房子的格局，硬劈出来的三室一厅，每间屋子都不大，其中一间虽然有床，但是看起来已经很久没人住过了，逻辑上推断应该是卜凡那个早早离家的亲哥的房间，里面全都是各种花花草草，与其说是卧室不如说是花房。  
他现在无处可去，卜凡没给他留钥匙。反正吃饱了也没事做，他索性去拿了水壶给花浇水。

比起前一阵子像陀螺一样的忙碌，岳明辉在青岛的第一天可以说是百无聊赖。上午睡了整整一上午，下午除了洗澡、吃东西、浇花，就是在一本一本看卜凡的家庭相册当中度过，悠闲地让他甚至让他觉得有几分不适应。  
他给卜凡发微信，直到晚上六点才有回应，说是打包了东西回来一起吃。八点钟卜凡才进门，一脸垂头丧气的样子。

"那边儿，"他一边在桌子上摊开外卖盒子一边说，"武指说还得要两天才能拍完。"

卜凡今天去领了那个现代剧剧组的工钱，顺便问了这个古风玄幻剧的拍摄进度。武指有点匪夷所思地看着这个不知好歹的小青年——替身处于整个剧组食物链的末端，堪堪在剧务和群演之间。要不是这年轻人身手好又肯吃苦，他觉着回到北京搞不好还能联系他来救个场什么的，他才不会理会这种厚脸皮的问题。  
卜凡看武指反应冷淡，咬了咬牙，说如果两天后再拍不完，他也不干了。  
武指一愣，上下扫他一眼。  
在娱乐圈摸爬滚打混了二十多年，他一时半会儿还真拉不下脸来拿不给钱来要挟一个能当自己儿子的小辈。何况合适的武替不好找，这小孩他用着相当顺手，青岛这边的戏完了，他最重要的活儿还都是北京那边儿的。影视武打行当的都知道戏曲学院是个富矿，只不过苦于没有门路搭不上桥，现下这小子就是一条路子。  
武指电光火石间在脑子里过了一遍，脸上堆了一点礼贤下士的矜持笑意，说：“凡子，这样，咱这个戏，两天也差不多了。要是两天拍不完，咱再说，成吗？”手上已经划开通讯录找可以替代他的人了。  
卜凡点了点头，准备去化妆候场，又被武指叫回去。  
武指看看他，还是没忍住，说了心里话：“我说，你真不考虑一下跟着我干吗？就你这个身手，将来肯定红啊，三年之内能在青岛买上房。”  
……拉倒吧就我们青岛这房价。  
卜凡一笑。他这个人，外头看着傻，但是对别人的真情假意都有一种天生的敏感。他知道此时此刻，武指这句话是真心的，于是他也跟人说了句实在话：“老师，我还是想唱戏。”  
武指有几分无可奈何，不明白这种半只脚踏进了棺材的艺术会比真金白银有吸引力在哪里，只能挥挥手说句“去吧去吧”。

拍摄现场永远有各种各样意想不到的问题，出状况是家常便饭，哪天按照拍摄进度完成了才叫意外。卜凡从早耗到晚，收工时算了下时间，觉得买菜做饭显然是来不及了，只能半路上去一家他喜欢的小饭馆打包了两份黄焖鸡。  
拆外卖盒的时候，岳明辉看他的脸色不好，戳戳他侧腰：“咋啦凡子，拍摄不顺利啊？”  
“……我就是没想到，你来我们青岛，吃的要不是西红柿打卤面，要不就是黄焖鸡。”  
岳明辉愣了一下，立刻明白了他的意思，大笑起来，夸张地捧起外卖闻了一下，说：“好香！黄焖鸡也是鲁菜啊。我跟你说啊凡子，这个黄焖鸡，来头可大了，这是民国时济南府独创美食，韩复榘就特别爱吃这玩意儿！现在进入快餐时代，鲁菜衰落，这几年就一个黄焖鸡异军突起，就靠着这个在外卖界收复一席之地了！”  
卜凡当然知道他是故意在逗自己，但这东拉西扯的本事确实高明，连带着两盒黄焖鸡吃着也格外香。  
两个人吃完东西，卜凡洗澡出来，岳明辉正在把支教时拍的照片导到笔记本上。两人聊着聊着，卜凡就开始打哈欠了。  
“睡吧凡子？你不是说你明天早上五点就得起？”  
卜凡揉着眼睛：“那你明天干什么啊？”  
岳明辉乐了：“不是你自己说的，你们青岛，著名旅游城市？还怕我没地方玩儿不成？你记得把钥匙给我一把就成。”  
卜凡一拍脑袋：“哎，这个忘了！”  
他跑出去找钥匙，岳明辉溜溜达达地跟在后面，问：“你爸妈呢？”  
“我侄女儿放暑假，去深圳给我哥看孩子去了。”  
“……亏我还担心了一整天要是有人回来我该怎么解释。”岳明辉嘟囔道。  
卜凡把钥匙递给他的手一顿，突然觉得，这个情景，把哥哥锁在自己家里一整天，就等着自己下班，好、好像还、还挺金屋藏娇的……突然就老脸，不，嫩脸一红。  
岳明辉毫无察觉，拿了钥匙还问了哪个门开哪道锁。问清楚问明白了，抬起头来看看卜凡：“晚上我睡哪个屋啊？”

卜凡这下是真脸红了。  
“……睡我屋啊，”他梗着脖子，假装若无其事地解释，“我妈有点儿洁癖，受不了别人睡她的床。我哥那屋好久没人住了，而且里头花花草草的太多，晚上不是二氧化碳多嘛……”  
“哦。”岳明辉意味深长地看他一眼，“你明天早上五点钟还得去拍摄。”  
他意有所指地拍了拍卜凡的肩膀，然后去洗澡了。

岳明辉这人天生磨叽，洗个澡没有一小时出不来。今天这个气氛比较诡异，卜凡不太好意思催他，趴在床上玩游戏，没刷几分钟就觉得眼皮发粘。做武替和别的工种不同，体能消耗大。本来，如果不是岳明辉突然跑过来，他一般是在影视基地剧组的宿舍里随便借宿一晚上凑合睡的，毕竟坐公交车活活两个小时的交通成本不是闹着玩的。  
但是他没告诉岳明辉，他知道他只要说出来，岳明辉肯定会说就不要回来了，反正再累也就是这两天的事儿。  
他不知什么时候就这样握着手机睡着了，迷迷糊糊中只觉得有个人爬上床来，给他盖好凉被，在他身侧躺下。  
卜凡在朦胧中伸出手臂，把那个身体搂了过来。  
"哥哥。"他小声叫。  
"……哎。"有个低沉的声音轻声回应。  
他觉得安心了不少，把那团散发着沐浴露香气的温暖往自己怀抱更深处拢了拢，沉入了更深的睡眠。

第二天卜凡又早早爬起来做了早饭，晚上发现岳明辉买了一堆蛋糕和炸鸡回来。"我就想吃这个！"岳明辉嚷嚷，抱着纸袋子一副要跟85度C和叫了个炸鸡白头偕老比翼双飞的样子，"我在云南那么长时间，做梦都想吃点儿垃圾食品！"  
于是靠三明治、炸鸡和蛋糕对付过了晚餐，还剩了一个芝士蛋糕可以当早饭。第二天早上起来取牛奶时，卜凡才猛然明白这是为了省掉他早起做饭的那一点儿功夫。

两天之后，他的武打戏份终于顺利杀青。毕竟只是个小替身，杀青了也不会有什么仪式，群演和替身们每天都在群里来来去去，他换完衣服去给武指老师道别。武指老师没再说什么，只是拍了拍他，然后告诉他尾款结账的日期。

卜凡简直是一身轻松。今天结束得早，他估摸着到家也就四点多。正在公交车上迷糊，兜里手机一震，他掏出来一看，岳明辉发了张图片过来，居然在逛菜市场，拍了一堆海鲜，还问： 买左边那堆儿还是右边那堆儿?  
看看那两"堆"虾头都快瘪了，卜凡赶紧打电话给他："你等我回去买！"

其实农贸市场上最新鲜的海味都是要早上去买，下午的总是差点意思。不过他最后是在海边一家小店找到岳明辉的，正在美滋滋地剥着毛豆等着他点的螃蟹蒸出来。  
"今儿阴天，"岳明辉很开心的样子，"我在海边呆了一整天，一点儿都不晒！"  
"你还挺会挑地方的，"卜凡一边用纸擦筷子一边打量这家店，"再隔几条街就是著名的宰客街，38块钱一只虾。"  
这时候饭店小姑娘正上菜，咚的一声把盘子放桌子上，瞪着眼睛瞧他，一口浑浊猛楞的海蛎子味儿：“小哥你是不是青岛人，咹？那边都是外地人开的店，咱青岛人从来不蒙外地人！”  
“是是是，大美青岛好客山东！”卜凡秒怂，“姐姐再来个扎啤？”  
岳明辉一愣：“哎？吃蟹不是应该喝黄酒？”  
“……别外行了，那是大闸蟹。我们青岛螃蟹就应该配青啤。”

青岛啤酒最好喝的并不是那种常见的绿色易拉罐，而是新鲜的散装扎啤，因为保质期短只供应青岛本地，一桶一桶灌装好了，从市北区登州路青啤一厂当天运送到青岛的大街小巷，抢手的很，有些小店每天也就进那么几桶，卖光了就没了。本地人嘴也刁，好些客人一进门就问，“有散啤吗？”店家回答没有，顾客掉头就走。  
岳明辉一路上见识到不少拿塑料袋提着半袋白沫的奇景，嘴早就痒得不行，眼巴巴地看着店里小姑娘拿扎啤杯装来两杯扎啤，泡沫得占杯子2/3，雪白雪白，看着简直像个大号奶盖绿茶。他盯着泡沫多少有点一筹莫展，不耻下问：“这个，怎么喝？”  
“……拿嘴喝？”青岛人对这种问题表示无法理解，当场喝了一口给他看，放下杯子以后，肉肉的翘翘的嘴唇上沾了一点儿白沫。  
岳明辉只好有样学样。杯子倾斜起来，他简直是在用嘴唇寻找那些泡沫中的液体，但是第一口接触到舌头，那感觉确实不一样。啤酒花与麦芽的香气在唇齿间扩散，沁凉的酒浆像一道清爽的海风般送入口中。  
岳明辉拿下杯子，舔掉嘴边的泡沫，傻乎乎地问：“这个，外地能买到吗？”  
他北京口音重，一听就是外地人，一句话问出来连隔壁桌都噗嗤一下笑出来。卜凡有点害臊，说：“没有。扎酒得喝新鲜的。”  
小姑娘拿着装螃蟹的铝盘过来，到底是山东人直爽的性子，刚才的火气早就烟消云散了，笑嘻嘻地解释：“啤酒这个东西吧，泡沫多才说明新鲜，真要卖到你们北京去，早没这么多泡沫了。到了青岛就使劲ha，ha够了再回北京！”

岳明辉抱着扎啤杯喝的时候，卜凡正在剥螃蟹。渤海湾特产梭子蟹，个头大，没有大闸蟹那么秀气，衬得卜凡的手看着都秀气。那双手看着倒也带着海边儿人的灵巧，旋掉脐，剥掉腮，对半咔吧一掰，只见一只手捏着半只蟹的下缘，另一只手一扭，梭子蟹最后那条腿就被拆了下来，带着圆骨碌噜的雪白一大团肉。  
梭子蟹和大闸蟹不一样，每侧四条腿的最后一只，末端不是尖尖的蟹爪，而是一个用来划水的小圆盘。这条腿连着的那块肉最是丰腴柔嫩，也只有从小在海边长大的人知道一下手先去把这块肉拧下来，还能拧得如此完整。  
岳明辉吃到第四条蟹腿肉的时候，才发现店家小姑娘盯着他俩，古怪地微笑。  
他有点诧异，回头一看，才发现隔壁桌两个本地小情侣也在吃蟹，男孩子一样也是把那条带着完整蟹肉的脚递给了女朋友。  
这时卜凡又递过来一条完整剥出来的蟹钳子。岳明辉的脸一下子有点烧。

今天的天色一直很阴，都说是要下雨。两个人吃得差不多的时候，就听见外面一阵闷雷滚过，往窗外看过去，正好看见一道闪电长蛇般在浓黑的云层中滚过去。  
温带季风海洋性气候，大雨来得又急又快，就像本地人的脾气。  
他俩结完账出门，天色已经全黑了，雨下得泼瓢，活像天河乍破银瓶倾覆，大街上全都是漫上来的水。  
路边根本叫不到出租车，打开滴滴，周围五公里内一辆车都没有。  
卜凡脱了外套两个人搭在头上，两个人冒着雨一路小跑到公交车站。

雨水顺着公交车站的顶棚密密匝匝地落了下来，暴雨把这世界上所有的人都隔绝成了一个又一个孤独的星球，撑着伞的、披着雨衣的，被周遭的雨帘围出了一层隔膜，只有同一件外套下的恋人，才能分享彼此共同的、小小的宇宙。  
街道上空无一人，来往车辆行色匆匆，破开街边的水花呼啸而去，街旁的建筑物窗玻璃上都暴雨遮蔽。  
他们在公交站顶棚的雨帘后接吻，在空无一人的公交车后排接吻。而雨天属于恋人。

雨能让两个人化作世间纠缠的两粒微尘，但只有吻才能让世界变成一朵慢慢盛开的花。

 

两个人在楼道里还在小声地笑。老房子了，灯泡时亮时不亮，黑暗中他俩一路牵着手走上去，岳明辉在开门时卜凡从后面抱着他，下巴搁在他肩窝里，四楼突然响了一下，声控灯大放光明，倒把他俩吓一跳，反应过来又不知道戳到什么笑点，在背后关上门还在叽叽咕咕地笑个不停。  
卜凡把他压在门上细细地吻他。  
两个人身上都是一股雨的味道，潮气和雨气当中似乎还有一点海风的腥咸，又或者那是另一个人身上的汗。但这都不重要。当然，害臊也不是。  
现在有比害臊更重要的事情。  
岳明辉推他：“……凡子，去洗澡。”  
卜凡红着脸说不如一起的时候，岳明辉忍不住叹了一大口气。  
这个傻弟弟号称高二发现自己性取向，但是看准备工作好像还没有自己这个刚活活被掰弯还没有三个月的人来得充足。人之患于好为人师，岳明辉之患是理论储备和实战演练永远先于实际行动——所以他心里隐隐约约也猜到这个下场，从背包里拿出自己今天在成人用品店期期艾艾差点死过去才买齐的东西。  
……然后两个人一起大眼瞪小眼。  
这场面相当诡异，谁也没有那个脸皮光明正大地讨论这件事，事实上，在分别的这近一个月的时间里，他们俩每天无数次的通话里聊的大多是当地的天气、食物，甚至夜晚的星空和乡下的蛙鸣，以及云南的牛蛙能不能捉来吃。  
至于这件事，不能说是没有想过，但是谁都没脸皮去提。两个人都模模糊糊地觉得这好像不是电话里能说的事情，甚至，直到岳明辉在北京站的售票机前突然发现，他回京的当天正好是卜凡拍摄最后一天，无法忍受这个命运般的巧合而直接买票去了青岛的时候，这件事也没有正式进入过他的脑海。  
于是这个悬而未决又十分重要的问题，现在变成了两个人面面相觑时目光沉默的角力。  
要是卜凡强硬起来，岳明辉感觉自己还是可以对付他的。不就是比嗓门吗？大岳哥十二岁起每天早上出晨功喊嗓！比身手他觉得自己也不能输，都是武行，sei打不过sei！  
……但是卜凡看着他，又露出那种湿漉漉的狗狗眼，他就彻底败下阵来。个子大也是弟弟，“他们不疼你哥哥疼你”——妇人之仁，岳明辉对自己没有底线的妥协有点绝望，但还是认命地拿起了那个、那个装备十分齐全的小包，进了浴室。

饶是理论知识建立得十分完备，岳明辉还是在实际操作中遇到了极大困难。在此过程中他看见卜凡的身影在毛玻璃上来来回回好几遍，估计没拉得下脸来问，就是问了他自己也不能拉得下脸来答。等他最后洗完澡走出去，已经过去了一小时。一出门两人目光对视，岳明辉想到了自己刚才对自己做的那些事，而卜凡想到了岳明辉刚才自己对自己做的那些事，两个人都臊得说不出话，卜凡蹿进浴室的速度比兔子还快。  
卜凡洗澡极快，他在他们寝室住了那几天就有强烈感受，每次都是五分钟战斗澡，这次好歹时间还长了点，不知道是因为害羞还是因为洗得彻底。  
他出来之前，岳明辉在床上坐也不是躺也不是，总觉得心怀鬼胎，像是揣了一块滚烫滚烫的炭火，好几次觉得自己根本无法面对从浴室里出来的卜凡。但是直到弟弟真的出来了，他才明白，所有的心怀鬼胎，都是因为有所期待。

卜凡温柔细致地亲吻他，手掌轻轻地握住他的手腕，吻轻轻地从眉尾，到颧骨，到嘴角，再到锁骨，吻落下去时像春天第一场毛毛雨。岳明辉看着毛绒绒的头顶压下去，轻柔地啃咬他的锁骨，却迟迟不敢向他垂涎的方向挪过去，脑子里忍不住想起某种特别大的动物——比如哈士奇，小口小口舔着布丁的样子，想吃又舍不得吃。  
他一开始还觉得挺受用，甚至还有点小激动，但是五分钟过去了卜凡还在那舔，他脖子上已经全是黏糊糊湿哒哒的口水了，锁骨以下倒全都是干的。  
他有点儿急，但又不好意思直说——主要是，男人的第一次他懂，就怕一个不小心给人留下什么一辈子的心理阴影。但是再耗下去他要么爆掉，要么软掉，哪怕卜凡没有心理阴影，他也要有心理阴影了。  
他甚至非常政治不正确地想起了自己的第一次，并且怀疑自己当时是否有这样小心翼翼过。不过那是很糟糕的体验，不提也罢。但这倒给了他灵感。  
他想象着卜凡的想象，然后从床铺上抬起头，带着一抹坏笑，对下面的人说：“哥哥皮糙肉厚的，谁小时候练功没伤着个腿啊脚的，你还是该怎么来就怎么来吧。”  
卜凡抬起头，眼神认真，还有点儿疑惑。一瞬间岳明辉觉得自己像点名学生起来回答问题的班主任，跟死用功却不开窍的傻孩子面面相觑。  
“这又不是练功……”卜凡说。  
“对啊，练功伤着的也不是一个地方。”岳明辉继续厚颜无耻，“不过很多人第一次的时候不行，大家都是男人，我理解的。”  
也许是步调被打乱有些不适应，也许是对他现在、当下、这种情况下还能继续耍贫有几分不可思议。弟弟抬起头来，脸色瞬间就有一点凶，他觉得激将法起效了。  
卜凡目露凶光，哑着嗓子：“……你知不知道我刚才在浴室里自、自己……”  
岳明辉立刻心领神会，膝盖曲起来微微顶了一下他的胯间，敖曹伟长，触之累垂，被碰到后还在在布料下晃晃荡荡地瑟缩了一下。  
“……行啊凡子，本钱还可以。”他舔舔嘴唇。  
得嘞，自己动手丰衣足食。他抬手按上那颗毛乎乎的脑袋，感觉自己像摸着一只找不到吃食的大狗：“给哥哥下面儿也伺候伺候呗？”

卜凡被按下去的时候，多少有点不知所措。他是没有真刀真枪的实战经验，但是没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑吧？耳朵、脖子、锁骨，碰到胸前那两处前要在周围慢慢打圈、充分湿润——但是现在以上身体部位在他面前被哥哥的手摁下去的过程中飞速掠过，一并掠过的还有胸肌腹肌肚脐大腿，然后就是——  
现在是怎么回事？这这这这这就直奔本垒了？  
他有一种跳过了一模二模被直接塞在高考现场的感觉。  
但是现在已经没有时间想了，岳明辉一手按着他的脑袋，一手已经把自己的东西从内裤中剥了出来，带着一点咸咸的、潮乎乎的热气指着卜凡的鼻尖。  
他张口含了进去。  
努力立刻得到了回应，他听见头顶轻微地哼了一声，像最里层的天鹅绒轻轻拂过耳廓。他下意识地想要抬头看岳明辉的脸，看他的表情，好确认自己刚才是不是听错了，可他刚刚有一点动作，就被那只手又按了回去。  
他停了一下，小心地收起牙齿，只用嘴唇包着，舌头慢慢湿润那根东西。他弄出一点口水，学着小时候吃冰棒的样子，故意嘬出声音来。他索性不再抬头，哥哥的手放在他头顶，手心暖乎乎的。  
他当然知道哪里触碰起来哪里最舒服、哪里稍微吸一下会让人爽到脚趾都蜷缩起来——也果然是如此，他的脸颊能感受到岳明辉大腿内侧都在抽搐。  
然而这点抚摸不足以安慰他的紧张，喉咙压得紧，顶得自己也难受，可是这点儿难受比起见不到哥哥的那一个月又显得微不足道。他太想让哥哥舒服了，可他那点儿理论知识可能还没有哥哥知道的粉戏多，他只知道要深、要快、最好再紧一点儿……  
他试了一下，但还是没办法完全吞下去，可岳明辉已经有点受不了了，头顶的呼吸急促起来。“慢点儿，凡子，慢点儿。”黏黏糊糊的京腔从头顶传过来，另一只手也伸了下来，抚过他被口中之物顶出一个圆凸的脸颊，在他下颌线上用指腹慢慢婆娑，让他觉得，自己仿佛一只正在被主人爱抚的大狗狗。  
另一只手扶着他的后脑勺，试图开始给他一些节奏上的提示。

……原来是这么玩儿的。卜凡在心中暗暗记了一笔：早晚我特么也、也得把这一招用在你身上。  
哥哥太会了。他知道他有经验，可是实际用到自己身上是另外一码事。排练时每一次擦身而过，每一次感受到哥哥喷在自己脸上热热的鼻息，每一次盯着他被汗水濡湿发亮的背肌，从这些东西里生长出无数旖旎情丝，全都在见不到的这一个月里密密麻麻地疯长，像一人高的野草把他整个淹没了，痒得心里发疼。  
就在岳明辉捏着他的下巴，试图让他慢下来的时候，这点儿疼痛终于慢慢变成了一点愤怒。  
……我他妈就不。  
卜凡的逆反心理被激起来了。他想起了哥哥的这些经验是从哪儿磨练出来的。  
……凭什么……都你说什么就得是什么啊。他抬眼看了一眼哥哥，锋利的眉目上偏偏泛着红，把哥哥的手一把推开，自顾自地往下吞，圆润的头在他喉间擦过去，惹得他嗓子眼儿一阵发紧。  
这下岳明辉有点受不了了，从里到外颤了一下，开始死命地推他，腰在他身下乱扭，推着他的肩膀往后躲，急促到声音都变了，“凡子、凡子，可以了，行了！别……！你不用……一会儿该……”  
卜凡何止没有听他的，岳明辉的手被他抓住了死死摁在床上，他甚至加快了动作，让自己粗糙的舌面在吞吐间用力刷着冠状沟——这里大约是只有男人才知道的敏感点。  
“……真不成……你快……！”  
然后是一声闷哼，岳明辉的声音听起来从嗓子眼儿里往外发颤，两个人之间荒诞的角力各自成功了一半，卜凡嘴里一半，脸上是另一半。  
嘴里又腥又咸，他用手指刮下脸颊上的白浊，手指尖儿撮着，送到哥哥嘴里去。  
岳明辉还在失神的状态，薄薄的嘴唇下意识地含住了递过来的东西，舌头卷过他的手指，尝到那味道以后才明白自己刚刚吃下去的是什么，忍不住“呸”了一下。  
“……这可是你自己射出来的，哥哥。”  
卜凡有几分不平，嘴里的味道让他好像眼前都发晕了，他急喘了几口气，拽着哥哥手腕上去亲他，岳明辉还躲，被他捏着他的脸颊直接把舌头送进去了，满满当当地填了一嘴。  
舌头被近乎野蛮地搅动，把那些咸腥的味道和口水搅在一起，岳明辉的颧骨都红了，眼睛里开始有点水光。他看过哥哥排练时的样子，看过哥哥唱戏时的样子，看过哥哥喝了酒胡闹的样子，也看过他生气时的样子——但从来没见过哥哥这样。  
一瞬间他简直觉得有头凶兽从心里跳出来。  
他急慌慌地扯着岳明辉的内裤边往下脱，岳明辉本能地挡了一下，他凶凶地盯着他问，“干嘛？”  
岳明辉露出个近乎虚脱的笑容，松开手指让他胡作非为，嘴唇蹭着弟弟的鼻尖说，“干吧。”

经验什么的，随它去吧。

从自己内裤里把那玩意儿扒出来握在手上的时候，卜凡的心快跳出胸腔之外了。他胡乱挤了一堆润滑在上面，顶在那个地方，用残存的一点点理智告诫自己不要硬来，他知道自己的尺寸。但是哥哥用手臂揽着他的肩膀，在他耳边小声说：“……你、你试试，我刚……刚自己弄过了……”  
于是理智就像根脆弱的保险丝一样，啪的一声跳了闸。  
艰难地把自己一点一点顶进去时，他能感受到哥哥也在艰难地呼吸着，配合着他努力打开自己，好容纳那个夸张的尺寸。他听到哥哥在极力压抑着呻吟，唇齿间溢出来的全都是气声，细小的气流喷在他耳侧，烫得他觉得半边脸都烧起来了。他咬着牙把自己往里顶，他一只手握着自己那根东西，一只手在撑在哥哥身侧，嘴还在胡乱舔着哥哥胸前那两点，试图用一点别的什么快感来抵消哥哥此刻的痛。  
“还、还没全进来吗……”岳明辉的声音里都带了一点颤巍巍的腔调，自己抖抖索索地伸手下去摸他，一下子触到那玩意儿还露在外面的部分，用手丈量了一下，有几分绝望地在他胸上不轻不重地捶了一下，粘粘糊糊地小声抱怨：“卜凡凡，你是个驴吗……”  
卜凡抬头去吻他的嘴，用嘴唇轻轻地蹭着他的嘴唇，咕哝着说：“哥哥，你再忍忍……”  
他觉得自己简直虚伪极了，这些温柔都是装的，哥哥那里又热、又紧、又润，因为前期准备工作到位，他不觉得疼，只觉得爽，爽到大腿内侧酥麻麻地像被泡在一池温水里，水里好像还带着电，爽到他完全不想顾忌哥哥的感受，现在就掰开那两条修长的大腿，用力一插到底，然后猛烈地肏他，肏到他哭叫出来——  
但是哥哥圈住了他的脖子，把他耳前小小的肉垂含在嘴里用舌尖顶弄，在他耳边呢喃着叫他的名字：“小凡凡啊……”

他想了多久呢？  
从什么时候开始呢？  
一切模糊的想象终于变成现实的时候，他反而觉得现实才是一场幻梦。  
他感觉到这具躯体在一点点对他打开，像在夜里盛开的花一样对他展露最柔嫩的内里，花瓣的内侧像天鹅绒，却带有一点正经的色气。占有一朵花，吃掉一朵花。他在模糊的情欲中含住了恋人的嘴唇，用齿尖轻轻捻着他的下唇，用舌尖寻找他口中吞咽下去的呻吟。与下身越来越重的挺入相比，这样温和的唇齿厮磨好像是不够的，他甚至咬着哥哥肩膀上的纹身，像是要在上面留下个印子似的叼住那点儿皮肉不放。  
“……口唇期……”哥哥在他耳侧模模糊糊地笑，“小屁孩儿……”  
他不服气，用力地挺了一下腰。  
“……小、小屁孩能给你这个？”  
他知道哥哥已经彻底向他打开了，所以他敢这样凶蛮，这样肆无忌惮，敢对准那个让哥哥低沉的声音变得尖厉，让他粗重的呼吸变得急促的那一点——别想逃！他掐着腰把人拽了回来，固定在自己身下，双臂箍住的方寸就是他的世界，他想怎么弄就怎么弄。

岳明辉，你没试过这个吧？

他不知道自己现在的表情在情欲中看起来有一点点凶狠，过于强烈的快感让他压制不住汹涌澎湃的独占欲。  
他想要把身下的人揉碎、填满，手指摸捏着他胸前那两点，又柔又硬的乳尖在指间来回碾压，手掌粗暴地揉搓那团柔韧的肌肉。这是男人之间的性，他的肌肉线条在昏暗的光线里甚至有几分锋利，他要让这些冲刷掉恋人身上过往所有的记忆，从此只能记得自己，记得自己胯下的肉刃带给他怎样的呻吟与颤抖。  
岳明辉颤着睫毛朦胧地看他，他恨不得都把那眼神吞吃下去。他要把花瓣揉碎了，他想，他要再猛烈一点，放任自己失去控制也没关系，他想要的就在眼前，而岳明辉会毫无保留地给。今夜这朵花属于他——哥哥好像在自己背上留下了抓痕，他进出都更难一些，因为被吸得更紧——或者说，他们属于彼此。  
他按着那条窄而瘦的腰，低头看着那里的曲线随着自己的动作而涌动，像海浪又像河流。  
他记得这腰肢在昏暗的光线中像一道微弱的白光，然而现在，欲望模糊掉视线，就变成了视觉里残留的一片星辉，像是从恋人胸膛上被抛起又碎裂的一滴汗水。

 

雨下得越发大了，昏沉而粘腻的情欲中他看见单人床床头的那片玻璃上蒙上了一层热腾腾的雾气。  
他的恋人躺在自己臂弯之间，抬起手指点在他的手掌上。  
“雨好大呀，”他的声音带着一点倦意，“像这样。”  
指尖像拨动琴弦一样地依次点着他的手指，是屋内的浓云与雨意弹奏出来的情话。  
雷声在遥远的云层里翻滚，像是喉头里一阵甜蜜的咕哝声。

他想，起码这一刻，无论是雨、是遥远的乌云、是翻滚的雷，还是指尖在手掌上敲出来的情话，它们占有了我。

 

 

【完】


End file.
